Merodeadores: 30vicios
by Rominitap Moon
Summary: Lunatico, Colagusano, Canuto, Cornamenta y Lily se enorgullecen en presentarte: Mi fic . Respuesta a reto de la comunidad 30vicios. 30 drabbles de distintos momentos en la vida de los merodeadores. Mucho amor y humor. Pasa a ver
1. 19 Porno

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Nota:** Drabbles hecho para la comunidad _30vicios_ de _Livejournal_

* * *

**19.- Porno**

Lily necesitaba preguntarle algo a Lupin y al ver que el chico no bajaba decidió subir hasta el cuarto de los merodeadores.

Se escuchaban risas y fuertes murmullos desde la habitación. Lily golpeó suavemente a la puerta, pero ninguno abrió ni respondió.

-Voy a entrar… cubran lo que no quiera que vea – dijo la pelirroja, con su acostumbrada broma-advertencia, como lo llamaba ella.

Cuando asomó la cabeza por detrás de la puerta, se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que ocurría.

Sobre una de las camas, al parecer la de James, se encontraban Sirius, Peter y él mismo con las cabezas unidas, escondidos detrás de una revista que solo dejaba ver sus sonrojadas frentes. Lily se fijó en la portada donde una fotografía mágica de una mujer _meneaba su cuerpo de forma insinuadora mientras comenzaba a desnudarse_.

Por las risitas y murmullos que los chicos pegaban ninguno había notado que alguien había tocado a la puerta, ni mucho menos que una cabellera pelirroja se asomaba en el marco de ésta.

Lupin que estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libró noto la presencia se la chica.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? – gritó escandalizada Lily cuando recuperó el habla.

Los tres chicos se quedaron de piedra de pronto, y lentamente comenzaron a bajar la revista hasta dejar a la vista sus ojos.

-¡¡Evans!! – Exclamó Sirius con expresión divertida – se debe tocar antes de entrar.

En ese momento James escondió la revista tras su espalda.

-¡Yo toqué antes de entrar! – bramó la chica.

-Oh… bueno… ¿Quieres ver la revista con nosotros? – exclamó él.

-¡No soy una pervertida como tú, Black! – le gritó.

-¡También hay para chicas… si quieres… puedo conseguirte algunas

-¡BLACK! – gritaron James y Lily a la vez, mirándolo severamente.

-Preciosa, no es lo que tu piensas – dijo James de pronto – eso no es mío, es de…

-Ni mío – agregó rápidamente Sirius, aguantando la risa. James le lanzo una mirada fulminante antes de continuar

-Es de Peter – finalizó, sin si quiera creer en lo que decía.

-No es necesario tus explicaciones, Potter – dijo Lily enfadada – Remus, necesito hablar contigo.

El rubio que había permanecido callado, se levantó de su cama y caminó en dirección la chica.

Cuando se estaban sentando frente a la chimenea en la sala común, James apareció en las escaleras, con la revista aún en sus manos, y mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡Preciosa¡Esto no es mío¡Es de Sirius! – decía mientras movía la revista sobre su cabeza y bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-James no me parece bien que… - comenzó Lupin en un susurro.

-¡Sirius es el adicto al porno¡No yo! – gritó James.

-¡SEÑOR POTTER! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall que en ese momento entraba a través del recuadro y miraba con expresión severa lo que ocurría.

-Profesora… - rió nervioso James - …esto es de Sirius… si yo fuera usted… lo castigaría a él… no a mí… jeje.

La profesora apretó los labios y abrió los ojos fulminando al chico, dejando en claro que estaba furiosa.

-Pero gracias al cielo, no soy usted, si no que soy yo – le espetó la mujer – y dada la casualidad, resulta que los castigaré a los dos. ¡Sirius Black! – llamó elevando la voz.

El chico que probablemente había estado escuchando todo, apareció con expresión inocente al pie de las escaleras.

-¡Querida profesora! – Dijo en tono dulce - ¡Que alegría verla por aquí!

-No te salvarás, Black – contesto ella alzando una ceja.

-Oh… esta bien.

Luego los tres salieron por el marco en dirección al despacho de la profesora.

* * *

_¿Creian que había desaparecido?_

_No señor... no imaginen cosas que no son.  
He estado escribiendo mucho... solo que para una comunidad de LJ.  
Y para los que me extrañaban aquí les traigo una nueva historia sobre los Merodeadores (y lily tb)  
Estos drabbles iran contando escenas o etapas de la vida de estos jovenes. Cada drabble tiene como tema un vicio de la tabla.  
__¿Se entiende¡Soy fatal explicando! _

Espero lo disfruten.  
Por si alguien quiere pasar por mi LJ es http:// rominitapmoon . livejournal. com 

_Saludos!_

_Rominitap Moon_


	2. 11 Quebrar

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios y hechizos pertenecen a JKRowling. _

**

* * *

11.- Quebrar**

_**Fidelio**_

-Creo que es mejor que Peter sea el guardián secreto – dijo seriamente Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa Black¿Te echas para atrás? – exclamó James, mitad en broma, mitad asustado.

-¿Qué crees, Potter? Jamás… - bramó Sirius seriamente

-Creo que sería lo mejor – le interrumpió Lily con el pequeño Harry en brazos – es estratégico.

-Por lo menos hay alguien que piensa – dijo Sirius sonriendo – por eso traje a Colagusano… nadie pensará que él podría ser tu guardián, James… todos piensan que seré yo.

-¿Yo? – preguntó Peter de pronto, sonriendo aunque asustado

-Creo que tienes razón… - dijo James con el ceño fruncido y haciendo muecas, como acostumbraba a hacer mientras pensaba – ¡eso es Canuto!… tu neurona aún vive – agregó bromeando.

Prepararon todo para llevar a cabo el encantamiento _Fidelio_. Sacaron el antiguo ejemplar de "Magia Poderosa y Peligrosa" que Sirius había robado de la biblioteca de la mansión de los Black. El hechizo era complicado, y era más bien un pacto que se hacía en una lengua extinta y desconocida entre los implicados. Pettigrew tomó el libro y aunque la voz le tiritaba por el miedo, comenzaron.

Cuando terminaron todos suspiraron exhaustos pero aliviados.

-Ahora estaremos a salvo, podremos cuidar a Harry tranquilos, y verlo crecer… Voldemort jamás nos encontrará – exclamó James acariciando a su esposa. Lily sonrió mientras acomodaba a Harry en sus brazos, que se había quedado dormido mientras hacían el hechizo.

-Voy a llevarlo a su cuna – agregó Sirius sonriendo y estirando los brazos en dirección a la pelirroja.

Todos rieron, por lo bajo para no despertar al bebe, Sirius era el padrino más baboso del mundo. Le encantaba acostar a Harry, darle la leche, jugar con él, y siempre que lo sostenía en brazos su rostro cambiaba a una expresión de estúpido.

-Yo… yo ya tengo que… irme – tartamudeó Peter nervioso.

-Espérame, yo también me voy… vuelvo de acostar a Harry y… -dijo Sirius

-No… debo irme… ahora… - respondió Pettigrew dando un respingo.

-Tiene que ir a contarle a Voldemort donde estamos – bromeó James, y todos rieron ante lo dicho… todos menos él… Peter.

Luego de un rápido adiós, Peter salió casi corriendo. Sirius tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero luego de acostar a su pequeño ahijado, se fue para contarle a Remus del cambio de planes, aunque de camino decidió ir a tomar unas copas antes.

Peter Pettigrew en sus años de estudiante no había sido un brujo que destacase por su inteligencia, ni por sus dotes mágicas ni por su valentía. Se unió a los Merodeadores simplemente porque les admiraba y era una persona que le gustaba poder compartir amistad con chicos más fuertes que él… Se arrimaba al árbol que daba más sombra. Era su naturaleza.

Ahora tenía en su poder información que lo convertía en blanco del mago más tenebroso de la historia… Voldemort buscaba a los Potter y él los ocultaba.

Su cuerpo se estremeció. Se reprochó a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde, pero así era y nada lo cambiaría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces contactó a Lucius Malfoy rogándole que lo llevara donde su lord, alegando tener información valiosa para él.

Iba a quebrar su promesa… romper el pacto de proteger a los Potter… traicionar a sus amigos, los que muchas veces habían arriesgado mucho más que una expulsión por él.

Pero su vida corría peligro… Eran los Potter o él. Y su elección no se hizo esperar… su vida corría peligro.

Cuando estuvo frente a Voldemort, su cuerpo tiritaba de pie a cabeza.

-Señor… mi señor… tengo… información valiosa para usted… - tartamudeó

-Dilo rápido… - dijo Voldemort, que era un joven demacrado y muy pálido, pero humano aún.

-Sí, señor… pero… yo… quería… usted no… no me matará después de decírselo… ¿verdad?

-Que es lo que tienes que decir… - agregó impaciente Voldemort

-Los Potter, señor… sé donde están…

Un hombre cubierto completamente por una capa negra, cruzó la pequeña verja que cercaba el jardín. Todas las luces en la casa estaban apagadas, al igual que todas las de la calle. Una fría brisa corría y se anticipaba a lo que iba a pasar.

James despertó de pronto al escuchar la puerta de calle abrirse. Caminó despreocupadamente hasta la puerta de la habitación que daba a las escaleras y ahí de pie en el marco de la puerta, notó una figura encapuchada en la oscuridad.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Era él, era Voldemort. Corrió de vuelta hasta su cuarto.

-¡Lily! – Gritó - ¡Despierta¡Debes llevare a Harry¡Debes escapar!

La pelirroja se sentó de pronto en la cama, asustada por los gritos.

-¡Debes irte¡Coge a Harry y vete! – gritó antes de salir por la puerta.

A Lily le tomo unos segundos asimilar lo que ocurría. ¿Voldemort estaba ahí¿A caso esa había sido la última vez que veía a James? De pronto el llanto de Harry la devolvió a la realidad. Corrió hasta la cuna de su bebe, pero en el momento en que iba a tomarlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

La pelirroja se giró y de pie en el marco de la puerta estaba Voldemort con la varita en alto.

-Puedes escapar si lo deseas… no es a ti a quien busco. – dijo el mago con voz inexpresiva.

-¡A Harry no¡A Harry no, por favor!

-Apártate, estúpida… apártate…

-A Harry no. ¡Te lo ruego, no! Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar… - rogó la mujer. – Ten piedad… por favor…

Voldemort estalló en estridentes carcajadas al momento que un haz de luz verde llenaba la habitación y el cuerpo inerte de Lily Potter cayó al suelo.

El mago avanzó hacia la cuna donde un pequeño de ojos verdes lloraba por los gritos.

-_Avada Kedavra_ – susurró.

* * *

_¡Hola! Segundo cap rapidamente!  
Ya tengo varios escritos, pero los iré subiendo de a poco..._

Este drabble es muy especial para mi, porque es la primera vez que intento escribir algo sobre lo que ya existe...  
creo que me estoy complicando un poco... quería escribir esto que nunca fue explicado y que es un momento muy importante en la historia.  
Ocupe frases del libro exactas, y nada... esto fue lo que salió... espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias a Roxette Davis _mi primer review de la historia!_

_Rominitap Moon_


	3. 20 Escribir

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben no? J. K? Es de ella.

**Nota:** _dedicado a mi amiga alejandra_

* * *

**20.-Escribir**

-Creo que debería ser el último – confirmó Lupin desde detrás de su ejemplar de "Historia de Hogwarts"

-Ya debemos conocer todo el castillo – agregó Peter emocionado – deberíamos anotar los pasadizos… para no olvidarlos.

-Algo así como un mapa – dijo James sonriendo – nuestro mapa – agregó.

-¡El mapa de los merodeadores! – exclamó Sirius, abriendo los brazos y moviéndolos en el aire – el mejor mapa que haya existido… que no solo muestre el castillo… también las personas que habitan en él… ¡y donde están!

-que además sea solo nuestro… que nadie lo puede ver, que tenga claves – agregó James divertido – que muestre pasadizos secretos y como acceder a ellos.

-¿y como harán todo eso? – preguntó Remus arqueando una ceja

-¡Claro que tu lo harás¡Tu eres el cerebro del grupo! – le respondió Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Yo no se como hacer todo eso – rebatió Lupin.

-¡Lo sabrás! – exclamó James divertido – vamos a la biblioteca, ahí encontraremos todo para hacerlo.

Tardaron cerca de una semana en terminar de dibujar el castillo, demoraron tanto, porque en gran parte, el trabajo solo había sido hecho por Peter que dibujaba razonablemente bien. James y Lupin buscaban en todos los libros que tenían alguna señal de poder servirles encantamientos que ayudaran a la fabricación del mapa.

Sirius se dedicaba a dar frases de apoyo como "Vamos chicos" o "Ese si que es dibujo", pero en general solo miraba, alegando que su tarea era crear los mensajes que tendría el mapa.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó un día Sirius. Tomó el pergamino con el boceto del castillo, sacó su varita y susurró unas palabras, dejando el pergamino completamente en blanco y luego salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Peter que vio como se desvanecía su trabajo de una semana empalideció al menos unos cuatro tonos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Pettigrew? – exclamó Lily que pasaba junto a Molly en ese momento.

-¡Si preciosa! Esta perfecto… solo tiene un poco de susto a las arañas – exclamó James sonriéndole abiertamente a la chica.

-Ah… - agregó ella tomando su expresión indiferente – hola Potter, hola Remus…

-Hola, Lily – respondió Lupin.

-¡Buenos días preciosa! – exclamó James feliz de solo escuchar su apellido en su dulce voz.

Las chicas continuaron su camino internándose en la biblioteca y luego de unos minutos de embelesamiento de James, el mismo agregó

-¿Qué demonios hizo Black con el Mapa?

-No se que es lo que trama… - respondió Lupin encogiéndose de hombros

-Mi dibujo… - agrego Peter en tono melancólico.

Buscaron a Sirius por muchos lugares pero no lo encontraron. Cuando los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían y la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar, el chico apareció en la sala común.

-¿Dónde estabas? – exclamaron los otros tres.

-Déjenme presentarles la obra maestra – dijo Sirius pasando por alto la pregunta que le habían hecho. Alargo sus brazos en dirección a ellos, con el pergamino.

-Esta en blanco – dijo James desanimado.

-Deben decir "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" – dijo el chico con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Lupin

-¿Qué de que¿Han sido buenas nuestras intenciones alguna vez?

-Nooo – exclamaron los cuatro riendo. Apuntaron con su varita al mapa y dijeron la frase al mismo tiempo.

A partir del punto en que las varitas habían tocado empezaron a aparecer unas finas lineas de tintas, que se unieron a otras formando palabras en tinta verde que proclamaban:

"Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

Están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR"

Luego apareció el dibujo que Peter había realizado y con los diversos hechizos que Lupin había hecho sobre el mapa aparecieron las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por las distintas calles del mapa, y cada mota llevaba a su lado un pequeño letrerito con el nombre de cada persona.

-Ahora deben decir "Travesura Realizada" – dijo Sirius que parecía desbordarse de felicidad.

-Travesura Realizada – dijeron los tres a la vez. Y el mapa volvió a su aparente estado de pergamino viejo y sin usar.

-¡Es genial! – exclamó James

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó Lupin admirado.

-¡Es el mejor mapa del mundo! – exclamó Peter excitado.

-Ahora intenten ver la información por los medios tradicionales – exclamó Sirius.

-Muéstrate – exclamó James apuntando con su varita.

Nada Ocurrió

-Yo Peter te ordeno que me muestres tu información – exclamó el chico

Como si una mano invisible escribiera apareció la frase "El señor Lunático presenta sus respetos a Peter y le ruega que aparte su narizota de las cosas que no le incumben"

-¡Yo no dije eso! – exclamó Lupin mirando atónito el mapa. Luego otra frase se formo debajo de la que estaba escrita

"El señor Cornamenta está de acuerdo con el señor Lunático, pero le gustaría agregar que Pete es feo y enano"

-Saldrán dos insultos, son al azar –aclaró Sirius ante el rostro de Pettigrew. – escribí muchas frasecitas para los que intenten develar nuestros secretos

Todos sonrieron contentos. Habían creado su propio mapa y Black, por primera vez había escrito algo en un pergamino… Nunca hacía los deberes, y con suerte tomaba notas en clases…

Pero esta vez su intelecto se había lucido, el de los cuatro.

Por haber creado el mapa del merodeador.

* * *

_Ay! Que bonito! Ya van llegando mas mensajitos y todo...  
Esta misma tarde subiré el proximo vicio (Chocolate) :) Espero les guste este...  
Mi version de como se creo el mapa del merodeador :)  
Tambien saqué frases del libro... (espero no sea pecado :S)  
_

_Capitulo dedicado para una linda chica, mi amiga alejandra. Tkm!_

Muchas gracias por los reviews que han llegado! Me ponen muy feliz!

_Rominitap Moon_


	4. 17 Chocolate

17.- Chocolate

-¡Tengo un enorme grano! – gritó Sirius esa mañana al pasar frente al espejo logrando despertar al resto de los chicos que dormían.

Lupin entreabrió los ojos y vio a su amigo con la frente pegada a su reflejo con expresión asqueada y molesta.

-¡Es horrible! – bramó el moreno de ojos grises - ¡Es por tu culpa Lunático!

-No es mi culpa que te metas en mis cosas, Sirius – respondió ahogando un bostezo

-¡Pero tienes demasiados Chocolates! – le espetó – en tu baúl, bajo tu cama, en tu mesa de noche, entre tu ropa!

-No deberías meterte en sus cosas, Canuto – dijo James sentándose en su cama resignado a no poder dormir más gracias a los gritos de su amigo, lo decía en tono de reproche, pero no podía esconder su risa.

-¡No me mires la frente! – le gritó Sirius - ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando me hablas!

-Es demasiado grande – estalló James sin poder ocultar más su risa.

-¡NO TE RIAS! – le gritó y luego girándose hacia lupin agregó – y ¿porque a ti no te salen granos?

-Yo no me como cinco barras cada vez – exclamó arqueando una ceja – yo como trocitos, de vez en cuando.

-No te preocupes… no es tan terrible – dijo Peter un tanto nervioso – nadie lo notará.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Pase! – dijeron Sirius y James a la vez.

La puerta se abrió y Lily apareció por esta.

-Yo venía a… - de pronto su mirada se detuvo en Sirius… en _la frente de Sirius_. Abrió la boca y los ojos en señal de sorpresa, luego lentamente se fue dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué me miras Evans, te has enamorado así? ¿Tan de repente? – preguntó Sirius con su tono seductoramente arrogante.

-¡Claro Black, de tu hermano gemelo! ¡Que traes clavado en la frente! – exclamó la pelirroja sonriendo y camino directo hacia la cama de James.

Al llegar frente a él, James la miraba con la boca entreabierta y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó extrañada Lily

-¡Eres una malvada! – exclamó Sirius volviendo en si. -¡Pareces…

-…una merodeadora! – terminó James recuperando la voz de pronto.

-Yo iba a decir una enviada del diablo… pero si lo prefieres así – bromeo Sirius

-Quisieras, Black… - dijo Lily, luego se giró hacia James – Venía a decirte que no podremos estudiar juntos esta tarde, Molly me ha pedido un favor y no pude decir que no.

James asintió. Hace un mes que estudiaba con Lily algunos días a la semana. Se estaban conociendo poco a poco y ya casi se podría decir que eran amigos. No había insultos ni descalificativos de parte de ella y él ya no era un león tras su presa. Se estaban llevando.

-Esta bien, preciosa, lo dejamos para otro día – Lily asintió aunque frunció el ceño. No podía lograr que James le dejara de llamar así.

-Adiós a todos – exclamó Lily hacia todos – y bienvenido pequeño Black – agregó dirigiéndose hacia la frente del chico.

-Muy graciosa – le espetó éste, y luego agregó arrodillándose ante ella – ¡Evans! Tu eres chica… a ti te salen granos como éste… o peores –murmuro por lo bajo – ¡ustedes saben como deshacerse de ellos!

-A mi no me salen hermanos gemelos por algunas partes de mi cuerpo – le replicó la chica.

-Tienes que ayudarme – le rogó.

Después de unos segundos de silencio la chica pareció tomar una decisión.

-Puedes ponerte maquillaje ahí para que no se vea…

-¿MAQUILLAJE? – saltó Sirius

-Claro…

-¡Estas loca! – le gritó sonrojado - ¡No soy una chica!

-Como quieras Black… pero aunque eso ayudaría a disimular tu grano… no haría nada con los kilitos que has ganado comiendo tanto chocolate.

La chica se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta dejando atrás a un Sirius completamente impactado y a tres chicos en sus camas aguantando la risa.


	5. 4 Medicina

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Nota:** No quiero que mis fics sean publicados en ningun otro lugar.**

* * *

**

**4.- Medicina**

-Eres una maquina de hacer mocos – dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos, James, debes tomarte la poción o no mejorarás. – le dijo Lupin resignado a que el chico no bebería la poción.

Eran contadas con una mano las ocasiones en que James caía enfermo… pero cuando lo hacía era con furor. Además de siempre llegar a altos grados de fiebre, mucha congestión, se negaba rotundamente a ir a la enfermería o tomar alguna poción que le ayudara.

-…es un terco… - exclamó Peter suspirando con resignación.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho Colagusano? – dijo James incorporándose en la cama y alzando una ceja.

-Nada… solo decía que… yo…

James entorno un poco los ojos, y luego de tomar un tono grisáceo y cayó pesadamente sobre el colchón, nuevamente. Remus puso una mano sobre su frente sudorosa para comprobar que tenía mucha fiebre.

-¡Tengo una idea! – exclamó Sirius. Tomo el frasco que contenía lo poción, se subió a la cama del chico y le tapo la nariz. James medio inconciente estuvo unos segundos sin reaccionar, pero cuando ya le faltaba el aire su boca se abrió y Sirius vertió la poción dentro de la boca de su amigo.

Pasaron unos segundos en que nadie dijo nada, y cuando una sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en los rostros de los tres chicos, James escupió toda la poción sobre el rostro de Sirius.

-¡Maldita sea Potter! – gritó Sirius enojado mientras un poco de poción goteaba hasta su boca – podría matarte si no estuvieras así de enfermo – exclamó – pero me las pagaras.

Se levanto de la cama, mientras Remus y Peter reían aun.

-Yo tengo otra idea… - dijo Lupin, mientras hurgaba en su baúl, movió cosas un momento y luego agregó con mirada asesina - Sirius… ¡¡te has comido todos mis chocolates!!

-¿¡Yooooo!? – dijo con expresión inocente.

-…Black… - agregó Lupin suspirando resignado.

-Aun quedan en tu mesita de noche, Lunático – dijo sonriendo. Lupin lanzó un gruñido y luego Sirius agregó – que genio… ¿ya falta poco para la luna llena?

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó mitad divertido mitad sorprendido

-Fue Peter – dijo rápidamente, mientras el aludido se ponía un par de tonos más pálido.

Lupin frunció el ceño, pero segundos después una sonrisa le indicó a Sirius que no estaba molesto. Tomó un par de bombones que tenía en su mesita de noche y a uno le inyectó la poción.

Se los dio a James y lo movió un poco para que despertara.

-Come estos bombones – dijo Lupin tendiéndoselos.

-No tengo hambre, Lunático – dijo James con dificultad.

-Cómelos… si pretendes no tomar la poción, al menos debes tener algo de energía – le reprochó Remus.

-Esta bien… esta bien… - tomo el primer bombón, se lo acercó a la nariz un segundo y luego se lo comió rápidamente. Lupin le acercó el segundo, que era el que tenía la poción. James lo abrió y tal como el segundo se lo acercó a la nariz para olerlo y luego dijo – estoy satisfecho.

-Vamos, solo es uno más – replicó Remus hastiado, sabía que James tenía buen olfato, pero esto era anti-natural.

-No quiero – dijo el chico como un pequeño malcriado.

-Vamos – dijo Sirius.

-No

-Cómelo – le animó Peter

-No quiero.

-Vamos Potter – volvió a decir Sirius.

-No, no, no, no, no, no y no – respondió testarudamente, se volteó en la cama y se tapó hasta la frente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily y Remus estaban hablando esa tarde en la sala común, mientras él le contaba lo terco que era James cuando estaba enfermo, mientras Lily reía divertida por todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Puedo intentarlo? – preguntó Lily con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Que si puedo intentarlo

-Como quieras… - respondió Lupin encogiéndose de hombros - … es bajo tu responsabilidad… James se pone bastante tonto cuando esta enfermo…

En la habitación también estaban Sirius y Peter.

-Tienes visitas, James – dijo Lupin al entrar.

-Oh no pelirroja… ni tu lo lograrás – dijo Sirius divertido.

Lily sonrió pero no dijo nada. Se acercó a la cama de James y se sentó a un costado del chico que dormitaba.

Se acerco al oído del chico y le susurró algo

-¿Preciosa? – dijo James con dificultad y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, la chica asintió.

Bajo la voz hasta ser casi inaudible para los otros tres chicos, que miraban expectantes.

De pronto James tomo el frasco con la medicina y la bebió de un solo sorbo, luego se volteo de frente a Lily quien lo cubrió con las mantas. Luego se puso de pie y lanzando una sonrisa desafiante a los otros chicos boquiabiertos agrego:

-Solo había que pedirlo _por favor _– dijo Lily y luego salio de la habitación con su pelo ondeando a su paso, dejando a Sirius, Peter y Lupin con la boca abierta y la mirada fija en la puerta ahora cerrada.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Hola a todos!  
Que bien! Cada vez mas gente se va uniendo a mi fic!  
Me alegro mucho que les guste!! Y me alegra ver a muchas de las que me seguian en "Gracias al destino que me unió a ti" que ahora tambien me esten apoyando en este. Es muy lindo saber que me siguen leyendo. De verdad._

Queria pedir un favor... ayer me contaron que mi fic lo estaban publicando en un fotolog.  
Por favor... yo no quiero que mis fics salgan de fanfiction. **Si alguien ve uno en otro lugar**... **por favor que me avise **

_Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! En el proximo cap comienzo con los saluditos! aunque sean pokitas )  
Muchas gracias!!!  
**Rominitap Moon**_


	6. 36 Amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes... son de J.K. Rowling

* * *

**36.- Amor**

-¡Déjame en paz, Potter! – Exclamó la pelirroja – no voy a salir contigo…

Los ojos del moreno se ensombrecieron un segundo, cada vez que la chica lo rechazaba ocurría. Pero solo era eso… un segundo. Jamás dejaría de luchar por lo que quería. Y lo único que estaba seguro de querer… _de amar_… era a Lily.

-Esta bien, hoy no, preciosa – dijo recuperando su sonrisa - ¿Qué tal mañana?

-¡No James¡Ni hoy, ni mañana! – exclamó harta la chica.

-¡Dijiste mi nombre, preciosa! – saltó mientras sus ojos destellaban felices. Lily soltó un gruñido y puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en la comisura de sus labios, se dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo.

En ese momento tres chicos que esperaban detrás de una armadura cercana aparecieron.

-Vas mejorando, Cornamenta… esta vez no hubo insultos – rió Sirius.

-Tal vez no debes ser tan arrogante con ella, James – agregó Lupin – es una chica, no un trofeo.

-Si, si… eso! – dijo Peter.

James suspiro con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde se había ido "su preciosa pelirroja" como acostumbraba a llamarla.

No era de los que se daban por vencido a la primera… ni a la millonésima, él no se rendiría. Las cosas que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca eran únicas e inigualables. Jamás había sentido ese burbujeo en el estomago cuando una chica se acercaba. O sentir que el día comenzaba cuando le saludaba por las mañanas. Jamás se había pasado horas observando a una chica tomar notas en clases, o conversar con sus amigas en el lago y disfrutar tanto de ello.

Solo Lily podía lograrlo.

Simplemente lo hechizaba con su forma de ser. Sus enojos, sus risas, sus ingeniosos insultos, su cabello pelirrojo y lo que más enloquecía a James… sus ojos verde esmeralda… Si eso no era amor… que viniera Merlín y le pusiera nombre.

-¿Estas ahí? – pregunto Sirius agitando una mano frente a los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Qué¿Canuto¿Qué haces? – respondió James volviendo en si.

-Tal vez deberías olvidarla… - exclamó Sirius moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente.

-¡JAMAS! – gritó James volteándose con expresión enfadada

-…solo bromeaba, Cornamenta! – se defendió el chico.

-¡Ella aún no conoce al James Potter real… yo no soy el egocéntrico que ella piensa! – gritó levantando los brazos como dando un discurso a sus amigos – ¡Y no descansaré hasta que me de la oportunidad conocernos¡Hasta poder ser como soy¡No señor!

-¡Ha dicho! – exclamó Sirius imitando el tono de James.

-¡He dicho! – dijo James asintiendo.

-¡Ha dicho! – repitió Sirius

-¿Qué vas a estar todo el día repitiendo eso? – dijo James entrecerrando los ojos

-¡Ha dicho!

-Cállate ya, Canuto… - rió Remus.

-¡Ha dicho!

-¡BLACK! – gritaron James y Lupin a la vez, mientras Peter reía.

-Esta bien… ya terminé… James… es hora… ¡Vamos ya! – gritó dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-¿Dónde vas?

-¡¿Dónde vamos?! – Exclamó Sirius - ¿no es obvio¡Vamos a ver que puedes hacer para llegar al corazón de la pelirroja!

Todos sonrieron… después de todo… eran amigos… los mejores amigos… si uno tenía un problema… ahí estaban los otros tres para ayudarse. Siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería… porque los verdaderos amigos estaban en las buenas y en las malas contigo.

Caminaron hacia la sala común, mientras Sirius hablaba de las numerosas técnicas de conquista que él utilizaba, y las que había visto en alguna que otra revista. Lupin simplemente le recomendaba que fuese él mismo, sin ego, sin arrogancia y que la tratara como a una chica. Peter se limitaba a asentir en todo y anotarlo en una libretita para recordarlo.

Y gracias a las muchas tácticas que emplearon, un par de semanas después Lily descubría que James no era quien siempre había creído… y se dejaba llenar por las burbujas, las mariposas y las cosquillitas que comenzaron a nacer cuando se acercaba a ella.

…Porque eran el uno para el otro… porque con solo verlos caminar juntos sabrías que vivirían felices _el resto de sus vidas_…

Porque eso era **Amor**.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Hola!  
¿Como estan¿Que les ha parecido el cap¿Les ha gustado?  
Es que a mi no termina de convencerme... de todos modos asi lo subí a la comunidad LJ por lo que así lo subo aki._

Ah! Por cierto, quería contarles algo... he creado un foro de harry potter, para que podamos compartir informacion, promocionemos las historias, recomendemos otras y no se... para compartir y conocernos! Las fanaticas del mundo de Harry Potter.  
El foro lo pueden encontrar en mi Profile, haciendo clic en "Rominitap Moon" arriba en la pagina.  
Esta en "my forums" o en "Communities" llevan al mismo lado (por que al menos yo no se diferenciar que son.  
Espero que se unan y nos conoscamos más )

Saludos a:

Andrea Radcliffe - Roxette Davis - yop - Armelle Potter - Moniica - sofigryffindor90  
(que han dejado reviews a lo largo de la historia)  
Muchisimas gracias!!!

Rominitap Moon


	7. 23 Soñar

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes son creación de J. K. Rowling_

**

* * *

**

**23.- Soñar**

Llevaban cerca de una hora arrimados al árbol junto al lago. Sin duda alguna era uno de sus lugares preferidos en todo el castillo.

-James, Sirius – dijo Lupin llamando su atención - ¿A que hora se supone que harán los deberes?

James al llegar se había tirado sobre la hierba a mirar las nubes y minutos después Sirius lo había seguido, con la diferencia que éste último a los diez minutos se había dormido.

Una fresca revolvía movía sus cabellos desordenándolos.

-Yo ya los hice ayer – respondió James sin apartar la vista del cielo. Luego estiró su pierna para mover a Sirius que con un gruñido indicó que estaba despierto – Has tus deberes – le dijo.

James podía pasar muchas horas mirando al cielo. Black siempre lo molestaba por ser un soñador. Pero él era así. Le gustaba mirar las nubes y su recorrido en el cielo, las figuras que forman como también las estrellas y ese permanente tintineo que siempre lograba deslumbrarlo.

"Soñador" "Soñador" repetía siempre Sirius cuando estaba aburrido. James simplemente se encogía de hombros y seguía en lo suyo.

Era un soñador y siempre lo sería.

Una noche de segundo curso, después de haber tenido una pequeña discusión con cierta pelirroja, que logró flecharlo, tuvo un extraño sueño, un sueño que parecía demasiado real y que siempre recordaba.

Estaba él, era bastante más grande, de unos veinte años tal vez. En sus brazos sostenía a un pequeño de ojos esmeralda que jugaba con una escoba de juguete, caminaba por una casa, pequeña pero acogedora y frente a una pequeña chimenea estaba ella… Lily, con sus deslumbrantes ojos y su despampanante cabello, sonriéndole.

Desde esa noche con ese sueño, sabía que Lily era la mujer de su vida y que sería la madre de sus hijos.

Estaba seguro, y le encantaba la idea.

-Potter… ¡¡POTTER!!! – gritaba Sirius.

-Déjalo ya, Canuto, no vas a terminar tus deberes a tiempo – murmuró Lupin.

-¡El también debe hacerlos! – exclamó a la defensiva el chico

-Ya los hizo… - agregó Peter por lo bajo.

-Cornamenta… no olvides que a veces por andar ocupado en las nubes…- comenzó Sirius.

James se sentó mirando a sus amigos y pudo ver a la pelirroja jugando al otro lado del lago.

-…se olvida que en el suelo se vive mejor – agregó sonriendo, mientras buscaba su snitch entre sus cosas y comenzaba a jugar con ella.

-Es mejor vivir tus sueños… -continuó Sirius

-…que vivir soñando – terminó James riendo

**FIN**

* * *

_Hola!!! Me había tardado unos días en actualizar... pero aun tengo varios caps escritos!!!_

_Lo siento por la tardanza (a aquellos que esperaron)  
Bueno... aquí un nuevo vicio.. que es soñar... no quería hacer algo tan grande de este en particular... porque aunque yo también soy una soñadora como ninguna otra... soñar es eso... soñar... es mejor vivir los sueños..._

Por eso... este drabble no es una historia o algo, simplemente una mencion...  
¿Se entiende:S  
Bueno... pronto... MUY PRONTO... actualizaré )  
Asi que esten atentos

Sigo insistiendo con el **FORO**_!!! Para que charlemos de la vida, de Harry Potter y nuestras preferencias )  
Pueden encontrar el **link** al foro en mi **Profile** (actualizado recientemente) abajo de mi nick debería salir "_**My Forums**_"  
Vamos, dense una vuelta por allá )_

_  
Saludos a:  
_Andrea Radcliffe - sofigryffindor90 - Armelle Potter - Thunderlara-Boomslang.

Muchas gracias por confiar y seguir mi trabajo. No saben cuanta ilusión me hace  
Y muchas gracias a sofigryffindor90 y Armelle Potter, porque son nuevas para mi, y me leen )...  
Thunder y Andrea! Ustedes ya son viejas porque vienen conmigo desde mi primer fic! Y han estado presente en todos!

Muchas gracias a las 4 preciosas!

_Rominitap Moon_


	8. 25 Labios

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_**

* * *

**

**25.- Labios**

Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, en un café cercano a la calle principal de Hogsmeade, comiendo deliciosas galletas de chocolate. Esta ya era la tercera vez que Lily y James salían juntos.

Disfrutaban hablando de cosas simples y se reían con facilidad a carcajadas que dejaban adoloridos sus abdómenes. Simplemente disfrutaban mucho el tiempo que pasaban juntos, no se aburrían en ningún momento, como también sabían disfrutar del silencio entre ellos. Caminaban, comían galletas (de chocolate, que resultaron ser las favoritas de ambos), estudiaban o simplemente se sentaban a conversar.

James había seguido los consejos de Lupin, y evitado a toda costa oír los de Sirius, había sido él mismo todo el tiempo, sin arrogancias, ni nada, simplemente él. Y ni si quiera se había insinuado ante ella, para no incomodarla o ponerla nerviosa…

…Pero ese brillo rosa que despedía olor a frutillas y que resaltaba más sus hermosos labios, no le hacía la tarea fácil… nada de fácil.

No podía evitar dirigir la mirada a sus labios mientras estos se movían formando palabras que no lograba entender…

-…fue ahí cuando Molly conoció a Arthur… ¿James¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó Lily de pronto, preocupada por la inercia del chico.

-¿Qué decías? – preguntó tratando de recordar lo que ella estaba hablando.

-¿No me estabas escuchando? – le reprochó frunciendo el ceño y colocando los brazos en jarra.

-Si… si claro, estabas… bueno… hablando de… a mi también me gustan los pasteles – agregó James con una sonrisa inocente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Lily lanzó un suspiro, pero luego sonrió y se levantó de la mesa.

-Esta escondiéndose el sol, tal vez deberíamos volver al castillo – agregó sonriendo.

-Si, esta bien.

Caminaron juntos por el camino que llevaba al castillo, mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de tonos rosas y anaranjados.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó Lily tímidamente, de pronto – estás extraño.

-No es nada…

James miró a Lily por el rabillo del ojo, los tonos calidos de la puesta de sol iluminaban su rostro y su cabello, haciendo que su imagen deslumbrara belleza hasta un punto fuera de lo normal. Sus ojos verdes destellaban alegres y sus labios…

James sentía como se perdía en sus ensueños con esos labios.

-Lily… - dijo de pronto, tomando el brazo de la chica y acercándose a ella

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica, temiéndose lo que ocurriría.

-Eres hermosa… - susurro James acercándose al rostro de la chica. Se detuvo un segundo, para ver la reacción de la chica, que no se movió.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, y luego poco a poco, ambos se fueron cerrando, mientras la distancia entre ellos se reducía a cada segundo.

James pudo sentir el aliento de la chica mezclándose con el suyo y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

De pronto, sintió un roce y luego el dulce aroma a frutilla embetunando sus labios también. Sus labios eran suaves pero carnosos, llenos de olor y sabor a frutilla, que James se temía, no eran por el brillo sino por su esencia.

Y ahí con los últimos rayos de sol, como únicos testigos fue el primer beso de Lily Evans y James Potter.

Desde ese momento, el vicio más grande de James eran los labios de esa chica y lo serían hasta el día de su muerte.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hola¿Como han estado?  
Bueno... yo la verdad con 0 creatividad... no he escrito ni un solo vicio (y es que en la comunidad actualizo algunos días antes) aquí todavia tengo uno más para subir. ¡¡Donde estas creatividad!!  
T.T  
no estoy en mi mejor momento... por ningun lado... así que tal vez me tarde en actualizar... (solo un poco... pero recuerden que aun me queda un vicio más)  
De todas maneras muchisimas gracias a las personas que me dejan reviews_

Ustedes saben quienes son... **Un beso enorme para ti que te das el tiempo de escribirme**...  
Ahora el dolor de cabeza me atormeeeenta... así que me iré a dormir.

Les cuento que** mi foro** aun no tiene mucha llegada al publico... pero de todas maneras yo voy a seguir actualizandolo...  
Si no tienes que hacer, te recomiendo que entres ahí ;)  
Lo pueden encontrar en mi profile (dando clic a mi nickname arriba en la pantalla)  
Y ahí encontrarar el link de "MY FORUMS" y ya estaran dentro.

_¿Facil, no?_

**Rominitap Moon**


	9. 29 Infierno

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

_Nota: Como este vicio no me gustó como quedó y es muy corto... subiré 2 seguidos!_

**

* * *

**

**29.- Infierno**

-Feliz Semanasario – dijo James abrazando a Lily por la espalda mientras caminaban hacia la clase de transformaciones.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Llevamos una semana de novios, es algo así como el aniversario, pero de semana ¿me captas? – Lily lo miró unos segundos procesando la estupidez que decía su novio, luego sonrió y le regaló un fugaz beso en los labios. Un escalofrío los recorrió de pie a cabeza.

James llevaba una semana sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la tierra, y el más afortunado, y Lily por su parte, llevaba una semana, sintiéndose la chica más querida y especial del mundo y divirtiéndose por montones.

Era cierto que llevaban poco de relación y que el amor no surgía tan de pronto, pero esta tenía algo especial, una armonía, algo mágica que la hacía única.

Lily se transformaba en el cable a tierra de James, y de los merodeadores también, lograba bajarle el nivel a las bromas especialmente malvadas que planeaban – casi siempre para Snape – y lograba hacerlas algo más aceptable a su juicio, por otra parte, la relación había despertado el merodeador que todos llevamos dentro en Lily, era más relajada, menos apegada a las reglas e incluso a veces aportaba valiosas ideas que ayudaban realizar travesuras memorables.

James la adoraba y ella se enamoraba cada día más, se hacían bien, se acompañaban, se cuidaban, se ayudaban, se querían, se regaloneaban, era simplemente despilfarro de amor.

Pero cuando estaban solos en algún rincón apartado en los jardines o en algún aula desierta… hasta un ciego vería como sus besos y caricias los llevaba hasta el mismo infierno, con tanta pasión y amor que desbordaban.

Sus besos eran fuego, sus caricias quemaban la piel y en la mezcla de placer y calor el mejor infierno refugiaba su amor.

**FIN**

* * *

_Lo que va aquí lo pongo en el prox cap. _


	10. 5 Dolor

**Disclaimer: **si, si... a que lo saben... **

* * *

**

**5.- Dolor**

Los merodeadores iban caminando en dirección a la torre de astronomía para su próxima clase, mientras hablaban sobre lo genial que había sido el partido de quidditch el fin de semana anterior.

-Agarré la snitch en el momento preciso… - fanfarroneó James por enésima vez.

En ese momento una pelirroja "atravesó" el grupo corriendo con sus manos cubriéndole la cara.

-Mas cuidado Evans… - comenzó Sirius, pero se detuvo al verla.

-¿Estaba… - preguntó James con la vista fija en la espalda de la chica que se alejaba rápidamente.

-llorando… -confirmó Lupin en tono preocupado.

-Voy a verla – dijo James, girando sobre sus talones

-¡Pero James! La profesora dijo que si faltabas una vez mas… - dijo Peter tímidamente

-Al diablo con la profesora… ¿no ves que a Lily le ocurre algo? – dijo mientras comenzaba a correr tras el rastro de la chica.

De un momento a otro, James sentía el pulso en sus oídos, y el sonido de sus zapatos chocando contra el piso de piedra, amplificado muchas veces. Corría y corría pero no lograba encontrar rastro de Lily.

Después de buscar en algunos salones vacíos, el comedor e incluso entrar a dos baños de chicas, soportando el griterío de las jóvenes que ahí estaban, no pudo encontrarla.

De pie en el hall de entrada al castillo miro en todas direcciones buscando algo que le indicara donde seguir buscando.

-¿Dónde estas? – murmuraba con rabia para sí. De pronto como si un hechizo se hubiese apoderado de sus piernas, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Era un día gris, las nubes cubrían completamente el cielo y una fresca brisa removía el cabello y las capas de los pocos que paseaban por los jardines.

Comenzó a rodear el castillo, mirando hacia todos lados, cuando llevaba unos minutos caminando y se acercaba a la parte trasera del enorme castillo, la vio.

Lily estaba sentada sobre la hierba, abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro escondido entre las rodillas. Su respiración agitada y entrecortada le hacía entender que lloraba.

James vaciló unos momentos antes de arrodillarse frente a ella. La miró unos segundos, pero ella no parecía notar que él estaba ahí. Lentamente, para no asustarla, posó una mano en su hombro. Lily levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba y James pudo sentir como se calaban sus huesos al sentir esos ojos color verde esmeralda, enrojecidos por el llanto fijos en los suyos.

Jamás había visto a Lily llorar, y aunque los destellos tristes acompañados por las lagrimas, le hacían sentir que su corazón era estrujado, no pudo evitar pensar que era hermosa, y que sus ojos, aunque tristes, deslumbraban con su hermosura.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguno cedía ante la mirada del otro, ni si quiera parpadeaban.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó James después de un rato, demasiado preocupado como para mantener el silencio.

-No me ocurre nada – respondió la pelirroja. El chico la miró unos segundos con expresión sorprendida y luego de unos segundos una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Si, claro, preciosa, no te ocurre nada – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Lily, apoyando la espalda en el muro del castillo.

Lily volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus rodillas y tras pasar unos segundos, el llanto se volvió a apoderar de ella.

-¿No quieres contarme que te ocurre? Dicen que ayuda… ¿lo sabías? – agregó James preocupado y sin saber que decir para ayudarle.

-No, no quiero… - respondió entre sollozos la chica.

-Oh… no importa, de todos modos, si era algo de chicas, no lo iba a entender – respondió él sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros. De pronto con un movimiento rápido, pasó un brazo por la espalda de la chica, y la atrajo hacia si.

Lily estuvo a punto de replicar, pero en el momento que el varonil aroma de James lleno sus sentidos, se sintió protegida y a gusto, y decidió que no quería moverse. El chico más relajado al saber que Lily no le lanzaría una maldición por haberla abrazado, la acomodó sobre su pecho y la abrazó.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a embargar a la pelirroja, que lloró y lloró, mientras James la abrazaba.

Ella no quería decirle que lloraba porque había chicas que la molestaban por tener al chico más guapo del castillo tras de si. No quiso decirle que estaba harta de que algunas chicas la envidiaran por eso…

No era su culpa que James Potter se hubiese fijado en ella, porque ella nunca había hecho nada para llamar su atención como muchas otras chicas…

Ella era autentica, y no necesitaba ofrecerse a un chico porque fuese popular o guapo. Y no era su culpa que su belleza natural y despampanante hechizara a muchos chicos.

Estaba cansada de tener que aguantar los comentarios envidiosos de las chicas… pero ahí en ese momento, se sintió a gusto con James, rodeándola y acariciándole su rojo cabello. En ese momento entendió que tal vez las chicas le tenían envidia porque James realmente valía la pena…

Y en medio de todo el dolor y agotamiento que sentía Lily, se prendió una llamita en su interior…

Una llamita que James se encargaría, con el tiempo, de hacer un incendio en su interior.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_Bueno... una chica que me comentó ya este cap, dijo que se había perdido el sentido del dolor...  
¿Que opinan uds?  
Porque mi idea central... es que Lily, en algun momento de su vida, sufre por ser amada por James  
:S_

_Bueno... muchas gracias a las personas que me leen y me dejan reviews. Si, a ustedes muchisimas gracias, son divinas.  
Y tambien a esas otras que son "_lectoras pasivas_" como acostumbran a llamarse... y no me dejan reviews, por que sé que tambien hay un par..._

Les cuento, que cuando termine esta tabla (de vicios) me gustaría volver a escribir otro fic largo... ¿que les parece? tal vez otro Dramione?  
Espero sus opiniones!!

Y sigo promocionando el foro! Vamos! Dense una vuelta que no hace mal ;)

_Rominitap Moon_


	11. 30 Obsesión

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling_

**

* * *

**

**30.- Obsesión **

-Estas mas loco que una cabra, hermano… - dijo Sirius apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, con falsa expresión de lamento.

-Es posible… - agregó Lupin sonriendo, desde su cama.

-¿Ves? Hasta el cerebro del grupo me da la razón – continuó el chico sorprendido por el apoyo.

-No estoy loco… - respondió James, mientras acomodaba la octava fotografía de Lily que había conseguido, sobre su mesita de noche, y sacaba el candelabro para hacerle más espacio a las fotos. -… es amor.

Un suspiro salio de su boca.

-Ah, no… este se ha vuelto raro… - exclamó Black abriendo mucho los ojos y arrugando los labios. - ¿Lo has oído, Pettigrew?

Peter miró unos segundos a James, luego a Sirius, y asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡Suspiraste! – gritó Sirius - ¿Qué tipo de cursilería es eso¿Qué harás luego¿Cambiarte el apodo a algo más suspiroso? Bambi te quedaría mejor ahora…

-No hables estupideces, Canuto – se defendió el chico mientras revolvía su cabello mirando por la ventana.

-Cuándo te enamores, entenderás lo que siente, Sirius… - dijo Remus sabiamente, con el rostro detrás de su libro.

-No quiero enamorarme si voy a quedarme con ESA – dijo apuntando con el índice al rostro de James – cara de estúpido al ver a una chica.

-Muy gracioso… - respondió James alzando una ceja - ¿no tienes algo más interesante que hacer, que molestarme a mí?

-Cualquier _maniático obsesivo compulsivo_ se vuelve mi presa, Potter – replicó Sirius.

-¡Yo no soy un _ma… manaquinatico_… uno de esos – exclamó el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-Espero que algún día te recuperes, querido Bambi – dijo Black mientras volvía al tono burlesco y apoyaba la mano en el hombro de James.

El chico soltó un gruñido, mientras buscaba donde dejar el candelabro que acababa de desechar.

-¿No tienes donde dejar el candelabro? – preguntó Sirius de pronto desde su cama. -… podrías guardarlo en tu baúl… ¡oh, no! Ya casi no queda espacio para tu ropa, con los recuerditos de Lily – agregó burlándose.

-Eso no es verdad… - agregó James a la defensiva. Tomó la tapa de su baúl y con un leve movimiento ésta se levantó y dos pantalones y la capa de invisibilidad cayeron al suelo, ya que estaban en el baúl a presión completamente. Entre la ropa se lograban divisar exámenes con el nombre "Lily Evans" y sus muchos "Extraordinarios". Había también unas cintas para el cabello, muchas plumas y algunos lápices, un libro de tapa azul y en una bolsita, muy cuidado un papelito escrito de puño y letra por Lily que decía "no te diré la respuesta, Potter". Esos eran sus "recuerditos" que había juntado a lo largo de sus seis años de colegio, eran cosas que Lily olvidaba, desechaba, o también la respuesta de una vez que James había osado a pedirle una pregunta de un examen, solo para ponerla nerviosa.

-Oh… si claro… no está repleto de bote a bote… - dijo Sirius sonriendo en tono sarcástico. Se levantó de la cama de un salto tomó el brazo de James y lo arrastró hasta el pequeño armario que había en la habitación y agregó feliz - ¡Podrías dejarlo en tu sección del armario!

La abrió y dentro un regalo que tenía para darle a Lily cuando fuesen novios, ocupaba la mitad del espacio, mientras que un libro especialmente grueso, llenaba todo el resto de su parte del armario.

-¡Puedes usar la mía! – exclamó Sirius divertidísimo. Y al abrir su parte todos sus libros y los de James se cayeron sobre ellos. - ¡Oh¡También lo estas usando¡Tal vez el de Lupin o el de Peter!

Abrió las otras dos partes del armario y la ropa de James que no cabía en su baúl cayó al suelo, y uno que otro "recuerdo de Lily" que ya no cabían en ningún otro lugar

-Oh… si James… no estás obsesionado… ¿Cómo pude pensarlo? – agregó finalmente Sirius dándole palmaditas en el hombro, mientras todos reían y James sostenía el candelabro en su mano derecha, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

FIN

* * *

_Hola!!! Bueno... aquí les traigo un pequeño drabble... espero que les haya gustado.  
Hoy escribí un nuevo vicio (Mentir) que lo subiré mañana... o hoy en la noche... que me ha dejado conforme... creo que la creatividad vuelve a mi y por cierto... mis drabbles duraban 1pag o 1 pag y media.. y el proximo vicio dura 3 paginas... así que será un poquito más largo :)._

Por cierto... Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, me dan muchas fuerzas y ganas de seguir escribiendo.  
Estos días mi animo no ha estado de lo mejor y no saben lo feliz que me ha puesto leer las cosas que me escriben!  
Son unas maravillas ! Muchas gracias por todo.

Ahora me voy )

Rominitap Moon


	12. 12 Mentir

**Disclaimeeeer: **_los peeeersonajeeees son de J.K. Rowling :)_

**

* * *

**

**12.- Mentir**

La Profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en su escritorio, apuntando algo a una hoja, mientras cuatro chicos, y extrañamente una pelirroja estaban sentados del otro lado.

Sirius y James estaban sentados relajados, acostumbrados a la situación, aunque Potter no podía evitar mirar por el rabillo de ojo a Lily que no hacía más que fulminar con sus ojos verde esmeralda a Sirius y a él culpándolos por todo.

Remus, por su parte, estaba sentado tranquilamente, con una pierna cruzada, sus manos reposando sobre su regazo y con la espalda derecha, y una leve sonrisa, siempre llegaba a parar a los distintos despachos de los muchos profesores por motivos que desconocía…

Peter, estaba sentado y no paraba de moverse y acomodarse en la silla, su mirada nerviosa vagaba por cada persona u objeto de la habitación.

-¿Y bien? – dijo la Profesora rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

"alguien nos tendió una trampa…" "estábamos en la biblioteca…" comenzaron Potter y Black al mismo tiempo, y la mujer arqueó una ceja.

-Creo, que yo debería contar las cosas como fueron, amigo – dijo Sirius volteándose hacia James y haciendo morisquetas que se suponía que la profesora McGonagall no vería. – Querida profesora, luego de su excelente clase de hoy, y llenos de información nueva y valiosa en nuestros relucientes cerebros, decidimos pasar a la biblioteca… – comenzó Sirius haciendo una pequeña mueca, de solo pensar ir a la biblioteca.

-y luego… - dijo McGonagall arqueando aún más su ceja, y James no pudo evitar pensar que en cualquier momento su ceja se fundía con el cabello en su cabeza de tanto levantarla.

-Y bueno, ahí estábamos… en ese templo del saber, cuando llego la pelirroja.

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Evans? – preguntó McGonagall con expresión enfadada.

-Eso dije… La peli-Evans, ya sabe, somos tan amigos que nos damos esos apodos, de mucho cariño, James es el more-potter, y remus es rubi-lupin… usted podría ser… ehhh…

-Mejor que no, Black – agregó la profesora en tono exasperado. – Continué con su _versión_ de lo ocurrido, por favor – agregó poniendo énfasis en la última frase.

-Claro, querida profesora, cuando llego la peli… llego Lily, James se puso como loco… ya sabe lo mucho que esta enamorado… y el amor vuelve un tanto tontos a los chicos… - James miraba con la boca abierta a Sirius, mientras aferraba sus manos a los bordes de la silla para no estrangular a su amigo y evitaba a toda costa mirar a Lily… - y en ese momento la pelirroja salió corriendo de la biblioteca… verá… la comprendo…. James puede ser muy maniático obsesivo compulsivo cuando quiere…

Lupin que seguía sentado correctamente, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ante la cara de James.

-Entonces, James salió tras ella y nosotros, lo seguimos, porque los amigos están para apoyarse – dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda – en ese momento, cuando ya nos acercábamos al séptimo piso, vimos al grupo de Malfoy y Snape y ellos, y bueno, esos jovencitos intentan provocarnos aunque nosotros los tratemos indudablemente bien, pero ellos… no lo se… no van por buena senda… han perdido el camino de Merlín – agregó Sirius con expresión falsamente angustiada.

-…bueno pero… - dijo la profesora

-No profesora, por favor déjeme explicarle como ocurrió todo. Malfoy alzó a sus compañeros al revuelo, y nosotros que íbamos con Evans, debíamos protegerla, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mirando como le podían hacer daño a nuestra merodeadora… porque.. ¿si le hacen daño… como nacerá Harry?

-¿Harry? – preguntó extrañada Lily, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

-Claro… Harry, su hijo…

-¿De quien?

-¡De James y tu¡Evans, me extraña… ¿se te ha fundido una neurona?!

-¡¿Qué dices?! – exclamó la chica levantando un poco la voz.

-él no dice nada… - agregó James un tanto ruborizado, mientras intentaba calmar a la pelirroja.

-profesora… ¿usted comprende lo complejo de la situación? Por eso… fue una gran suerte que tuviera un paquete con siete bombas fétidas, porque un dragón que venía acercándose y divisé por la ventana… por eso le lancé una a cada Slytherin… para protegerlos del dragón y solo para que no atacaran a Lily… había que protegerla… Bueno… y a Snape le llegaron dos bombas… porque… es el que más me preocupaba…

Minerva abrió un poco la boca, y los ojos, un tanto sorprendida.

-Lamento interrumpir lo que obviamente sería un excelente relato de una batalla épica en el séptimo piso – dijo la profesora recobrando el habla – debo avisar a Filch que limpie el desastre que deben haber creado…

-¿Pero como¿Él no le dijo? Nos gritó que haría que nos expulsaran, y luego usted nos ha llamado a su despacho…

-La verdad… yo quería informarles que eran candidatos como grupo para organizar el baile de primavera… pero luego de esto señor Black… dudo mucho que les den el trabajo.

-¿QUE? – exclamaron los cinco chicos.

-Señor Black… no pretenda engañarme… no nacía ayer… - le replicó la profesora. Sirius suspiro y evito decir el "se nota que no nació ayer" que se le vino a la mente.

-Si, profesora – dijo con sus ojos turquesa perdidos en cielo que se veía por la ventana.

-Estan castigados los cinco – exclamó finalmente la mujer imperturbable.

-¿¡QUE!? – exclamaron los cuatro menos Sirius.

-Me parece muy bien profesora – agregó el chico con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Todo porque tu no te ibas a salvar ni con magia… - exclamó James.

-Pero profesora… yo no hice nada… y nunca me han castigado – exclamó Lily.

-No, señorita Evans, usted esta castigada exactamente por eso… escuchó toda la tanda de mentiras de Black y no dijo nada, a mi me parece un buen motivo para castigar a una prefecta… ¿verdad?

La chica se sonrojó un poco y luego asintió bajando la vista.

-¡Perfecto! – exclamó la profesora en tono feliz, y por ultimo agregó como dirigiendose a un grupo de chicos de tres años - ¿Qué han aprendido hoy? – ante la mirada extrañada de todos continuó - ¡A no decir mentiras¡Mañana comienza su castigo!

Y con esto se puso de pie y le indico con gesto cortés que dejaran su despacho.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_Hola!!!  
Dentro de mi Bipolaridad... estoy en un buen momento... aunque ayer estaba muy triste... hoy estoy bien...  
¿que rara que soy, no?_

A versh!!! esas personas!!! que estan agregando mi historia a sus favoritos!!! y no me dejan ni un mensajito!!! Que se han creido!!!  
Jajajajajajja... no... es que me sorprende la cantidad de personas que me agrega y que no me deja nada de nada ¬¬  
Lectoras pasivas... ay como las quiero ¬¬... es verdad... las quiero... porque igual se que estan ahí :)

Y a mis lectoras activas... las adoro!! Un beso para cada una! por sus hermosos mensajes )

Mañana nuevo vicio! aunque menos largo...

¿Que les pareció¿Este fue mas largo... vdd?  
) 

_  
Las quiero, preciosas! Pasen por el foro... (ya quieren matarme tanto que insisto xD)_

Romi!


	13. 2 Sumisión

**Dislcaimer: **_los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

**

**2.- Sumisión **

"Sumisión" esa era la palabra que lo describía. O eso sentía mientras esperaba sentado esta vez en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Era la cuarta vez en la semana que iban a parar al despacho de un profesor, y solo era miércoles. La verdad era que Remus nunca hacía nada malo, pero siempre estaba en los lugares donde las travesuras ocurrían, o al menos, nunca hacía nada para evitarlo.

Todos los profesores le amenazaban con quitarle la insignia y el puesto de prefecto, como si eso le importara, tal vez todo sería más fácil para él si ya no fuera prefecto.

Una vez por mes, dos veces cuando se comportaban demasiado mal, lo citaban a hablar con el director a solas o con McGonagall, donde una y otra vez le repetían que intentara controlar a sus amigos.

Todos esperaban algo de él, los profesores que controlara a los merodeadores, sus amigos que los ayudara a planear mejores bromas y más peligrosas. Él mismo esperaba obtener buenas calificaciones y ser lo más normal posible.

De esa charla con Dumbledore, no pudo recordar nada, y es que sus pensamientos lo atormentaban.

-Voy a caminar – les dijo a los tres chicos.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto James

-¿Estas bien¿Pareces preocupado? – agregó Sirius.

-Estoy mareado… dentro de poco es Luna llena… necesito tomar aire – mintió. Les sonrió vagamente y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

Como siempre ocurría cuando estaba desanimado o quería estar solo, sus pies tomaban la iniciativa y lo guiaban hasta la torre de astronomía.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, tiñéndose de calidos tonos rojos y anaranjados. Se sentó como siempre en el borde de la torre, mientras sus pies colgaban hasta el infinito. Adoraba sentir la altura, esa sensación extraña en tu estomago al mirar hacia abajo, además del viento alborotando su cabello.

Cuando llevaba cerca de diez minutos, escuchó abrirse la puerta de la torre, y al voltearse a ver quien había descubierto su escondite, sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿Por qué me has quitado mi escondite secreto? – agregó sonriendo.

-¿También es el tuyo? – Exclamó con una sonrisa – Creo que ya no es tan secreto para mí, entonces.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos, mientras cada uno disfrutaba de los últimos rayos de sol en el horizonte.

-Pareces triste… - dijo Lily de pronto rompiendo el silencio – o preocupado…

-Si… - respondió Lupin sin pensar. Miro sorprendido a la chica, que le sonreía. ¿Por qué le era tan fácil hablar con ella sobre lo que sentía?

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que te ocurre?

Remus miró esos ojos verde esmeralda, intentando encontrar algo, y fue el brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo especial que tenía Lily que le daba tanta confianza.

-Es que no estoy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto… - dijo Lupin finalmente, mirando hacia la luna, que estaba casi llena.

-¿A que te refieres?

-no lo se… es solo que… no se si pasar más tiempo en los despachos de los profesores que en mi sala común sea bueno… tal vez no estoy haciendo las cosas bien…

-¿te refieres a ser un merodeador? – pregunto la chica, y Lupin sintió un extraño sabor amargo en la garganta mientras asentía.

-¿De verdad crees que no eres uno de ellos? – respondió Lily sonriéndole – Puede que tu no trames las bromas… pero aportas ideas… y puede que a veces no estés de acuerdo con las travesuras… pero nadie te obliga a ir… y sin embargo vas… - agregó – puede que sean unos diablillos, y con eso te incluyo – aclaró la chica – pero se ve que son buenas personas, se preocupan el uno por el otro, se cuidan, y se protegen.

-Si… creo que tienes razón…

-Tú no serías el mismo sin ellos, Remus… ¿no crees que tu vida sería aburrida si no tuvieras que pasar de tanto en tanto en un despacho¿no crees que los merodeadores sin ti, no serían lo mismo?

-Si – aceptó Lupin, mientras su expresión triste se transformaba en una hermosa sonrisa – es verdad.

Lupin pensó, que después de todo, cada vez que estaba en el despacho de un profesor, alguna nueva travesura surgía, que conversaban entre ellos mientras estaban en castigos y se enteraban de muchos rumores y noticias importantes por estar en los despachos todo el tiempo.

También sabía que muchas veces su abdomen dolía de tanto reír con sus amigos. Y de que simplemente era feliz con ellos.

-Ustedes son los mejores amigos… Jamás podrían dejarse o traicionarse, de eso estoy segura – le aseguró Lily, mientras con cuidado se ponía de pie. – Ya es hora de irnos, está haciendo frío y de seguro hay tres chicos preocupados por ti… te acompaño hasta tu sala común

-Creo que es mas correcto que yo te acompañe a la tuya.

-¡Pero dadas las cosas de la vida, podemos acompañarnos ambos¡Vamos, acompañémonos camino a la sala!

-Claro que sí… - dijo Lupin riendo y antes de salir de la torre dijo – Gracias Lily… por demostrarme que no soy un sumiso, y que soy parte de ellos.

-No es nada… eso siempre lo supiste tu… solo necesitabas que alguien te lo recordara – agregó.

Y con esto salieron de la torre camino a la sala común de Gryffindor

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_Lamento haber tardado un poquito con este cap... no es muy largo... y es lo que hay.  
:S escribí otro fic, pero es un dramione y one shot, pero creo que pronto lo subiré... :) asi que estén atentos.  
He estado con mucho ensayo, y este fin de semana no he dormido más de 10 horas... (EN TODO EL FINDE)  
Así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, ni nada.._

Espero actualizar pronto... pero ya no tengo más vicios escritos...  
Nos vemos pronto!  
Lo prometo! Y bienvenidas a las que se van incluyendo en el fic :D

Besos a todas mis preciosas lectoras!!

**Rominitap Moon**


	14. 7 Mordaza

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

**

* * *

**

**7.- Mordaza**

-Canuto no puede guardar un secreto ni aunque tu vida dependa de ello – exclamó James con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba a su nueva novia. Lily había aceptado, por fin…

-¿Pretendes ocultárselo? Si el ochenta por ciento del día estas con él… - dijo Lily con expresión confundida

-Pero si prefieres que sea en secreto, como TU prefieres – recalcó el moreno – no debemos decirle…

-Vamos… no debe ser tanto…

-Cuando estábamos en cuarto curso… ¿recuerdas que se decía que Remus iba tras Jessica Little, de Ravenclaw? – preguntó él.

-Si… me lo contó una chica de Hufflepuff – dijo asintiendo cuando lo recordó.

-Bueno… eso era un secreto, que Lunático decidió compartir con Black – confirmó James.

-Pero eso lo supo hasta el celador… - exclamó Lily sorprendida.

-Para que veas la magnitud y rapidez con lo que se sabe todo rumor que parte de Sirius – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – es que simplemente no puede mantener el secreto… demasiado emocionante para él… Es un milagro que aun no delate que creamos el mapa del merodeador…

Lily rió y James no pudo evitar suspirar al ver brillar sus ojos verde que lo tenían completamente loco.

Se abrazaron, y se unieron en un largo y tierno beso.

-¿Recuerdas el rumor de que Lucius engañaba a Narcissa con Bella? – preguntó James mientras caminaban por los jardines abrazados mirando el atardecer.

-¿También fue él? – Preguntó Lily y luego de unos segundos agregó - ¡Pero ellas son sus primas!

-Si… pero Malfoy no es nuestro amigo… y Bella le debía una a su primo – exclamó divertido, mientras la chica fruncía el ceño. – También el rumor sobre ese chico de Slytherin y la chica de Gryffindor… bueno… eso no era rumor… era verdad… pero fue Sirius quien lo descubrió.

-Vaya… realmente no puede cerrar la boca… - exclamó Lily sorprendida – espera… ¿el rumor de McGonagall y Dumbledore… que son novios… también fue…?

James asentía mientras intentaba aguantar la risa

-¡Eso lo pago caro¡Nos castigaron a todos solo porque McGonagall reprobó a Canuto! Fue muy injusto… - dijo Potter pensativo.

-¿Pagar caro¿Con un castigo¡Si los castigaron a los cuatro!

-No… pago caro… pero con nosotros… lo tuvimos una semana con una mordaza invisible… - exclamó él sonriendo satisfecho – no podía hablar ni comer, solo podía beber sopa… y le dábamos de esa… la que no tiene sabor que hacen para las cenas… que parece comida de enfermos…

-¿¡Lo amordazaron!? – preguntó Lily divertida y asustada a partes iguales. -¡Son unos salvajes¡Parecen animales¡Sirius no es un perro para que le pongas un bozal!

-Creo que cuando conozcas a Sirius sabrás que un bozal le viene perfecto…

_Dos semanas más tarde, después de que todo el castillo se enterase del noviazgo de Lily Evans y James Potter, la pelirroja corría detrás de Sirius con la mordaza en la mano._

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_Si... ya lo se... este está bien cortito... pero asi son los drabbles:)  
¿Les ha gustado¡Espero que si... yo me diverti escribiendolo!_

Como el cap es tan cortito, les traigo un **Bonus  
**  
_Escribí un One Shot sobre mi pareja preferida: Draco y Hermione. Si quieren leerlo, pueden encontrarlo en mi profile (dandole clic a mi nick allá arriba)_

No me tarde nada en actualizar... ahora si ya no tengo mas vicios escritos... pero ya tengo en mente el siguiente ;)  
Asi que espero no tardarme... pero he estado con MUCHOS ensayos, y llego a mi casa muerta y sin neuronas... Por eso no he escrito...

Les cuento! Tengo Betas!!! Lauri y Lucy!! Asi que de ahora en adelante la calidad de mis fics va a mejorar :)

Besos a todas las preciosas que siempre dejan sus comentarios en los reviews!!!! Muchas gracias lindas!  
Un beso para cada una. Uds saben quienes son :)

_Las quiero!  
Adios!  
_**Rominitap Moon**


	15. 24 Control

**Disclaimer: **_todo es de J.K! Menos esta mini historia... ¿claro?_

**

* * *

**

**24.- Control**

Eran las tres de la madrugada de esa apacible noche y Sirius Black moría de hambre, sentía que si no conseguía algo para comer, terminaría por despertar a todo el castillo con el rugir de su estomago.

Se levantó mientras tomaba la capa de invisibilidad de James para cubrirse, las pantuflas de Lupin y la bata de Peter, que le iba bien de tamaño, ya que no podía permitirse el lujo de que alguna chica lo viera en pijama y cayera rendida a sus pies.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala común, Canuto se topó con algo que no tenía planeado. Sollozos. De una chica.

Sirius podía ser todo lo que quisieran nombrarle, pero no podía ver, o escuchar, a una chica llorar.

Caminó a paso lento, mirando en todas direcciones y haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Se cubrió con la capa y avanzó sigilosamente. En un rincón sobre una butaca cercana a la ventana, había una pelirroja encogida abrazando sus rodillas y la respiración entrecortada le indicaban que lloraba.

Era Lily.

Black, que no sabía si pasar en silencio y dejarla ahí tranquila, ir a buscar a James o hacer algo él mismo, se quedó unos segundos congelado bajo la capa sin decidirse por hacer algo.

Finalmente con cuidado de no hacer ruidos, se quitó la capa lentamente, y la lanzó tras una mesita para que la chica no la viera. Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a poca distancia de la chica, pero ella pareció no notarlo. Sirius alzó una ceja incrédulo. ¿Había una chica que pudiera no notar su presencia, su olor, su imponente persona? Solo podía ser Evans…

Se sentó en la butaca que estaba frente a Lily cuidando hacer mucho ruido para que la chica se diera cuenta de su presencia. En el momento de dejarse caer sobre la confortable butaca, la pelirroja se quedo completamente quieta.

-No es necesario que dejes de respirar en mi presencia - dijo Sirius para hacerle saber quien era.

-Black, vete de aquí… no estoy de animo para tus bromitas – le respondió la chica sin levantar el rostro desde sus rodillas

-No te preocupes… te comprendo… esta sala común esta hecha un asco... ¿has visto la capa de polvo que se ha formado?... Lo sé… es deprimente… yo también lloraría desconsoladamente, si no tuviese tanta hambre.

Hubo unos momentos de completo silencio, mientras Lily procesaba lo que había dicho el chico. Lentamente fue levantando el rostro hasta llegar a fijar sus ojos verdes en los azules del chico.

-¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó la chica incrédula, con expresión extrañada y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Lo que has escuchado… que si no tuviese tanta hambre… probablemente también lloraría – le respondió Sirius con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Lily tardó unos segundos nuevamente. Fruncía el ceño, no enojada, probablemente intentando buscarle el sentido coherente a lo que había dicho el chico, pero no lograba encontrar nada… absolutamente nada de sentido a las palabras del chico.

-¡Tengo hambre¿Me acompañas a las cocinas? – dijo de pronto el chico poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué?

-Vaya… realmente te pones un tanto… como decirlo sutilmente… poco inteligente cuando lloras… ¿no entiendes lo que te digo¿O es que el hambre me hace hablar en otro idioma?

Lily por primera vez esa noche sonrió.

-¿Tu alguna vez dices algo que tenga sentido? – preguntó Evans con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-Eso dependa del punto de vista…

-¿Y cual sería este? – preguntó escéptica

-Es simple… quería hacerte dejar de llorar… dije algo, y ya no estas llorando. ¿Tiene sentido para ti?

-Creo que si…

-Sirius Black tiene todo bajo control… - dijo el chico sonriendo satisfecho.

-No eres tan estúpido como pensaba – agregó Lily sonriéndole.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido, si no quieres que te… haga llorar aquí mismo otra vez

-¿Podrías? – respondió desafiante

-Sirius Black tiene todo bajo control.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Hola!!!  
Aquí les traigo un nuevo vicio.. que nació ayer en un momento de ocio (como muchos)  
¿Que les ha parecido? Es un drabble medio Lily&Sirius  
Con Sirius siempre tan genial no?  
Para ser sincera... a mi me ha gustado :) No lo han beteado porque me gustó así como quedó )_

Espero que disfruten  
  
**Rominitap Moon**


	16. 3 Vergüenza

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

**

* * *

**

**3.- Vergüenza**

-¡Lunático tiene vergüenza! – Gritaba Sirius, haciendo gestos exagerados, por toda la sala común – ¡se ha puesto coloradito como un tomatito!

-Basta ya… - murmuraba Remus sin poder evitar ruborizarse

James, que venía entrando en la sala, fue directo hacia sus amigos.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué Sirius va saltando por todo el lugar¿Le ocurrió algo a Snape? – agregó lo último mientras una sonrisa poco inocente se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Está molestando a Lunático – respondió Peter ante el silencio del otro chico.

-¡¡Lunático esta enamorado¡¡Lunático tiene vergüenza de declararse!! – gritaba Black, mientras subía y bajaba escaleras, trepaba a las mesas y saltaba sobre las butacas de todo el lugar y todos los gryffindors lo miraban divertidos.

-Ohhh… ¿Estas enamorado? – preguntó James sonriendo inocentemente a Lupin, pero la mirada que le devolvió este logró espantarlo – digo… emmm… ¡_Petrificus Totalus_! – gritó James apuntando a Sirius que quedó en medio de un salto entre una mesa y una silla y cayó al piso completamente inmóvil.

James caminó hasta la estatua que era su amigo en esos momentos, lo tomó por uno de sus brazos y lo llevó arrastrando hasta el rincón donde estaban Lupin y Peter, sonriendo divertido.

Lily llegó en ese momento

-¿Qué hizo Sirius esta vez? – preguntó sentándose junto a Remus

-Va gritando que Lupin está enamorado… - respondió James.

-¡¿Estas enamorado?! – exclamó la pelirroja volteándose hacia su amigo - ¡No lo puedo creer¿¡Quien es esa afortunada chica!?

-Estoy escuchando eso… - agrego Potter en un murmullo y frunciendo el ceño. Lily lo miró unos instantes alzando una ceja, luego se volvió hacia Lupin como si nada.

-¡Vamos¿Quién es¿La conozco? – preguntó la chica impaciente

-Yo creo que es esa Ravenclaw que va tras él, la de sexto… - comentó el moreno, rascándose la cabeza, como signo de estar pensando.

-¿Pueden cambiar el tema ya? – exclamó Remus, que por primera vez comenzaba a perder la paciencia, ya que sus ruborizadas mejillas estaban pasando a un tono violeta.

-¡OH¡Es tan tierno! – dijo Lily sonriendo - ¡Se ruboriza¡Así que es ella! Es una linda chica, puedo presentártela si quieres, somos buenas amigas

-¿Lily¿También tu? – dijo Lupin mirándola extrañado – No he dicho que me guste… no inventen cosas ni pongan palabras que no he dicho en mi boca…

Al decir esto, Remus soltó el libro que había estado apretando mientras Sirius saltaba y gritaba, lo dejo con cuidado sobre una mesita cercana, luego se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia su cuarto con la frente en alto, aunque con mal semblante, claramente enojado.

-Vaya… solo intentamos ayudarle y se enfada – exclamó James mirando el lugar donde hace unos segundos había estado su amigo. – ya se le pasará y le presentaremos a la chica de sus sueños…

-Claro que si… es muy adorable verlo ruborizarse… - exclamó Lily sonriendo

-Sigo escuchando eso… - agregó James por lo bajo.

-Ya cállate, Potter – le respondió la pelirroja mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo hambre… ¿vamos a cenar? – preguntó de pronto James mirando a Lily y a Peter. Se acercó a su novia, y le tendió la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse – vamos – agregó mirando a Peter

El chico asintió rápidamente levantándose de un saltito.

-Cornamenta… este… ¿Y Sirius? – preguntó el chico al rato después.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Lo dejaste petrificado…

-¡Oh¡Es cierto¡Olvidé volverlo a la normalidad! – Respondió riendo – bueno… no irá a ninguna parte, después de cenar arreglo eso…

-¿Cómo puedes hacerte llamar su amigo? – le reprochó Lily riendo, mientras le daba golpecitos en el brazo que ella mantenía abrazado.

Tres horas después Sirius fue despetrificado y Remus volvió a dirigirles la palabra después de enterarse de que Black había pasado tanto tiempo encantado.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Hola... otro vicio cortito :) jejeje.. bueno... ya llevamos más de la mitad de los fics... :)  
Vamos progresando..._

Como no está de más... me haré un poco de promoción:

He escrito 2 One Shots en estos días que no actualicé este fic:

**-Nuestra Conexion:** _Un fic sobre los gemelos Weasley, que hice de regalo para Dryadeh [CONTIENE SPOILERS DH  
-_**El Ultimo Día de Draco Malfoy:**_ Un fic sobre el último día de clases de Draco, con sus emociones y algunas cosas leves Dramione (es que no puedo pensar en draco sin hermione) Es una respuesta al reto "Egresados" del foro Dramione, los polos opuestos se atraen_

_Gracias a las preciosas que me han dejado reviews en los caps anteriores!! No saben lo feliz que me ponen_ :)

**Rominitap Moon**


	17. 13 Hablar

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

**

* * *

**

**13.- Hablar**

-¿Por qué tendría que aceptarte o acercarme a ti? – preguntó Sirius arqueando una ceja, aparentemente molesto.

-No tienes que hacerlo. – agregó Lily seria. – Pero que tú y yo no nos hablemos, no va a cambiar nada.

-¿Eso crees? –preguntó desafiante.

-No lo creo, estoy segura – afirmó en un tono que lograba irritar al chico.

-Mira Evans…

-No, mira tú, Black. Que yo no te agrade no va a cambiar las cosas entre James y yo, somos novios, te guste o no. – le interrumpió la pelirroja.

-No creas que vas a lograr separarme de Cornamenta… - replicó molesto

-Te juro que no pretendo hacerlo… pero tampoco pretendo cambiar mi forma de ser, para agradarte a ti…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque mi novio es James¡No James y los merodeadores! – exclamó exaltada. Se puso de pie y salió caminando a paso rápido de la sala común con expresión irritada, y como Sirius pudo notar, con las manos fuertemente apretadas en puño.

Black la miró unos segundos, por el lugar y luego agregó

-Baja… - dirigiéndose hacia nada en específico.

El cabello revuelto de James apareció de la nada arriba en las escaleras. Como la sala común estaba desierta, James se sacó la capa de invisibilidad y avanzó hasta su amigo sin pronunciar palabra y se sentó frente a él.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que simplemente se miraron el uno al otro sin decirse nada, hasta que después de un rato, Sirius habló.

-Potter… ella es…

-Sirius… por favor… ya sabes que nada de lo…

-¡No me interrumpas! – exclamó el chico en tono solemne.

-Esta bien… - agregó James en tono cansado.

-Potter, ella es la chica más irritable que he visto en mi vida… - dijo con expresión escandalizada – pero, Potter… si hay alguien que te merezca… - dijo agregando en un murmullo – es ella…

-¿Qué? – exclamó sorprendido James.

-Tiene carácter… no es tonta… puedo aceptarla… -agregó sonriendo

-¿Y porque la has tratado así?

-¡Tenía que probarla¡Tenía que pasar la prueba¡Conversando se arregla todo! Tenía que tener esa pequeña charla tranquila con ella, antes de aceptarla.

-¿Eso ha sido una charla tranquila?

-Claro… eso es hablar cornamenta… te lo presento… - dijo Sirius mientras sonreía y se levantaban ambos para ir a cenar.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_Otro vicio!! Bastante cortito... pero bueno... :) es lo que hay :D_

les cuento que subí un One Shot para el reto de egresados llamado "**El último día de Draco Malfoy**" donde cuento el ultimo día del chico en el colegio antes de comenzar su nueva vida :) Si quieren (y quedaron con gusto a poco con este vicio) pueden leerlo, lo encontraran en mi profile :D

_Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan Reviews en cada capitulo :)  
gracias por su apoyo... aunque no las nombre una a una, son importantes para mi :)  
Muchas gracias :)_

**Rominitap Moon.  
**  
_PS: comencé a escribir mi nuevo Dramione largo!!! Esten atentas que pronto subire... a penas tome forma la idea :) besos!_


	18. 8 Calor

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling o en su defecto a la Warner Bross_

**

* * *

**

**9.- Calor**

Las temperaturas bordeaban los treinta grados, y en un par de ocasiones hasta los habían sobrepasado.

James odiaba el calor, y su jovialidad y simpatía se evaporaba cuando las temperaturas subían hasta esos extremos.

-Odio los días así… - exclamaba en clases.

-Yo te enseñaré porque hay que festejar en días así – repetía Sirius ese día cada vez que James despotricaba contra el calor.

-¿Por qué habría de festejar? – preguntaba el moreno revolviéndose el pelo cada vez.

-Espera y verás… - agregaba Sirius lanzando una mirada a sus tres amigos.

Cuando las clases terminaron por ese día Sirius habló.

-Los invito a pasear por los jardines – dijo solemne.

-¿Estas loco¿Con el calor que hace? – respondió James malhumorado.

-Vamos, hay una sombra que nos espera.

Sirius guió a James, a Peter y a Remus hasta el árbol al que acostumbraban arrimarse frente al lago y todos se sentaron ahí.

-¿Se supone que deba tener menos calor? – preguntó James enfadado.

-No… más calor… - respondió a su amigo y con una mirada indicó al lago.

James se volteó y pudo ver como todas las chicas de sexto, incluida Lily, comenzaban a despojarse de sus uniformes para quedar en pequeñitos trajes de baño e internarse en las frescas aguas del lago.

Poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de James.

Por primera vez… no odiaba tanto el calor.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Como el vicio es cortititititito, por hoy traigo 2 seguidos :)_


	19. 16 Fastidiar

**Disclaimer: **_no son mios... vale?_

**

* * *

**

**16.- Fastidiar**

-Ve a despertar a James – dijo Sirius seriamente.

-Que vaya Peter… yo fui ayer – replicó Remus frunciendo el ceño. Todos sabían que él tenía muy buen humor, y que era bastante risueño y simpático, pero pocos sabían lo que costaba despertar a James Potter.

-Yo fui antes de ayer, hoy le toca a Canuto – rebatió él, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es tu turno, Sirius, te toca… - le animó Lupin.

El chico soltó un par de palabrotas y se levantó bruscamente de las butacas en la sala común. Subió pesadamente las escaleras y abrió de un fuerte portazo, con la esperanza que James despertara.

Lo miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido.

-Cornamenta, despierta, ya se hace tarde – dijo en voz alta.

Nada ocurrió.

-¡JAAAAAAMES¡¡¡DESPIERTAAAA!!! – exclamó en un grito que fue perfectamente audible para Peter y Remus en la sala común.

Nada Ocurrió.

Se subió a su cama que estaba justo en frente de la de James y con un salto llegó hasta la cama de su amigo. Dando brincos gritaba su nombre para que despertara pero el chico aunque rebotaba en su cama, seguía con una sonrisa apacible en su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios haces para dormir así, Potter? – Gritaba Sirius dando saltos rabioso - ¡Es que se puede caer todo Hogwarts en la noche y tu no te enterarías hasta la mañana siguiente¡¡DESPIERTA!!

-¿Qué ocurre? – la cabeza de Lily apareció en el marco de la puerta. Miró unos segundos la escena y luego agregó - ¿James no despierta, otra vez?

-No, y ya que estás aquí, ayúdame – le ordenó el chico – es tu novio después de todo. Tal vez si le besas la boquita – agregó en tono burlón – se despierte como la bella durmiente.

Luego de una discusión a pleno pulmón, Lily terminó besando a James en los labios, según Sirius, como cura para su sueño de piedra.

Nada Ocurrió.

Ambos se subieron a la cama y saltaron gritando su nombre.

Al rato después Remus y Peter aparecieron y se agregaron a los saltos y gritos sobre la cama, hasta que la madera no resistió más y cedió ante el peso de todos. Partiéndose en dos y haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.

-¿Qué… que ocurre aquí? – preguntó James ahogando un bostezo. Al ver que todos le devolvían una mirada fulminante enmarcada por los ceños fruncidos agregó - ¿he hecho algo malo?

-¡Eres como un oso hibernando! – exclamó Lily

-¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado

-¡Porque duermes y duermes, Potter! – exclamó Sirius.

-¿Y porque no me despertaron si les molestaba que durmiera? – pregunto el chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Todos le lanzaron una mirada llena de odio y salieron de la habitación, por lo que pudo notar James, _bastante fastidiados_.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Hola!  
Bueno... aquí les traigo dos caps, de un solo tiro :)  
Estan cortitos... pero es que son drabbles... esa es la idea... que sean cortos.  
De todos modos... a penas termine ésta historia comenzaré a subir el Dramione que estoy escribiendo :)  
No lo hago ahora... porque no me gusta tener más de una historia en proceso al mismo tiempo. ¿me entienden?_

_Muchisimas gracias a las preciosas que me dejan reviews cap por cap :)  
Son unas divinas :)  
Son lo mejor!  
Un besote para cada una de ustedes :)_

Les recomiendo un fic: **Militia Amoris** _es un Dramione que está recien comenzando, escrtio por mi amiga_ Sophie Vaughn

**Rominitap Moon**


	20. 1 Límite

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son creación de J.K. Rowling y no sé si le pertenecen a ella o a WB pero a alguno de ellos si que si, el punto es: no son mios._

**

* * *

**

**1.- Limite **

-Vaya… te lo tenías bien guardado – le dijo bromeando Sirius aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ahí esta el León que cada Gryffindor lleva dentro! – exclamó James dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

-Has sido muy valiente, Peter, gracias – exclamó Remus sonriéndole amablemente.

Peter solo podía ruborizarse y sonreír como estúpido. Ni si quiera él creía muy bien lo que había hecho.

La emoción lo embargaba y solo recordaba pequeños trozos de la escena.

Había comenzado una discusión entre los de Slytherin y los merodeadores. Como alguna veces ocurría la discusión había subido de tono y habían comenzado a golpearse.

Todo por culpa de las insinuaciones que Snape hacía sobre el estado de Remus, y como siempre nadie se daba la molestia de pelear con Peter, por ser muy débil y cobarde como para hacer algo.

Pero lo subestimaban. Peter era cobarde, sí, era débil, claramente, pero todo tenía un límite y él era un merodeador y se justificaba.

Había tomado su varita y lanzado cinco hechizos petrificantes al hilo, dejando a todos los Slytherin inmóviles con expresiones sorprendidas.

Incluso él había quedado con expresión sorprendida ante su hazaña. Sirius, James y Remus no parecían sorprendidos pero sí muy contentos, después de todos ellos tenían fe en él, sabían que solo tenía que darse el momento y Peter sorprendería a todos con sus hazañas.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Hola... se esconde en un rincon  
ya se que es muy cortito, pero es que así salió... debo decir que estos días la creatividad, imaginación o inspiración se han visto chamuscados por tanto calor. Si hay alguien de España entre mis lectores, no me haga saber el frío que allá hace que me muero de envidia. xD_

_Bueno, voy a dejar de ser una ingrata y dar los saludos que se merecen :) _

sofigryffindor90 - Thunderlara-Boomslang - Armelle Potter - Andrea Radcliffe 

_Muchisimas gracias a ustedes cuatro, chicas, que me dejan review en cada uno de los capitulos. Infinitas gracias, no saben lo contenta que me ponen.  
Espero que les guste... y si no... ya solo quedan 10 vicios... estamos proximas a terminar :) _

Saludos y agradecimientos a aquellas personas que me comentan de vez en cuando y a aquellas que me han agregado a sus favoritos y no me dejan reviews (que de todo me entero, eh?) :)

Besos y hasta el proximo cap! 


	21. 27 Deseo

**Disclaimer:**_ nada es mio... si... nada de nada xD... no, mentira... la historia se me pertenece :)_

**

* * *

**

**27.- Deseo**

**El deseo Navideño de Sirius**

-¿Qué harán estas navidades? – preguntó Sirius aparentando poco interés.

-Le he prometido a mi madre que iría a pasar las vacaciones allá. – respondió James.

-Yo igual – agregó Remus

-La mía me ha obligado a ir – dijo Peter cruzándose de brazos - ¿y tú?

-No… no lo sé aún – dijo mirando hacia otro lado – voy al baño – agregó y luego se levantó.

Todos se miraron entre sí y luego se quedaron viendo como Sirius se iba al cuarto. Peter que se pasaba el día intentando leer los pensamientos de la gente para dominar la legeremancia, como sus tres amigos, había logrado captar, en un momento de distracción de Sirius, como él deseaba que estas navidades se quedaran todos.

-No entiendo porque simplemente no nos lo pide – comentó James frunciendo el ceño y todos asintieron, pues sabían a que se refería.

-De todos modos, no podemos dejarlo solo… - dijo Lupin - yo ya hablé con mi madre.

-Yo pretendo desobedecerle a la mía, después de todos son nuestras últimas navidades en Hogwarts – objetó Peter.

Todos asintieron y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus rostros.

La mañana en que todos partían hacia sus casas, los tres chicos se levantaron sin despertar a Sirius, tomaron sus baúles y salieron de la habitación.

Al despertar, Black vio el espacio vacío donde normalmente reposaban los baúles y lanzó un par de maldiciones sin preocuparse en bajar la voz. Se vistió y salió a la sala común que estaba completamente desierta.

"_¿es que nadie en Gryffindor se quedó?_" pensó al revisar los cuartos de los chicos de otros cursos. Lanzó un suspiro molesto y salió de la torre decidido a no volver a menos que fuese necesario.

Paso el día vagando de aquí para allá, incluso dio una vuelta por la casa de los gritos, pero sin sus amigos no era tan divertida después de todo. Cuando atardecía decidió transformarse en Canuto para ir a dar una vuelta a Hogsmeade, el whisky de fuego era uno de los mejores aliviadores de la tristeza, que aunque él no aceptara, lo llenaba ese día.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Vamos, ya es hora, o no estará nada listo – exclamó Lily levantándose de su cómoda butaca en la que leía un interesante libro.

-Si, preciosa, tienes razón – afirmó James sonriéndole embobado, mientras guardaba las snitch con las que había estado jugando.

-Vamos Peter, luego termino de enseñarte como se hace la poción – exclamó Remus mientras el chico asentía.

Los tres chicos, y Lily salieron de la sala de los menesteres en la que llevaban todo el día. Habían planeado la sorpresa de hacerle una cena a Sirius esa noche buena. Lo conocían y por eso sabían que llegaría tarde a la sala común.

Llegaron a la sala y Remus hizo aparecer un hermoso árbol navideño que Peter comenzó a adornar junto a James. Lily que en el día había ido a pedir comida a las cocinas para preparar el plato preferido de Black, arreglaba todo en la mesa que habían dispuesto en el centro de la sala.

Finalmente encendieron la chimenea y se sentaron a esperar a que Sirius volviese.

Cerca de media hora después un voz del otro lado del retrato los hizo quedarse en completo silencio.

-¿Qué harás tu estas navidades? – se escuchaba la inconfundible voz de Sirius.

-La contraseña… - murmuraba la Dama Gorda desde el cuadro.

-Si no estuvieras ahí dentro, te invitaría a cenar… ¿no se puede entrar? – se escuchó un golpe seco contra el cuadro y luego un amortiguado – no… no se puede.

-¡Contraseña! – gritó la mujer perdiendo la paciencia. Se oyó un murmullo molesto y finalmente el chico dijo la contraseña con lo que el cuadro se aparto.

Entró caminando cabizbajo, no le gustaba pasar las fiestas solo, pero menos le gustaba pasarlas en su casa. Un suspiro triste se escapó de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero no le importó mucho, después de todo, estaba solo…

-¡¡Sorpresa!! – gritaron los cuatro chicos a la vez.

-¿Es que no vas a levantar la cabeza y descubrirnos nunca? – exclamó James sonriéndole y levantándose para ir a darle un abrazo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó extrañado Sirius, aunque una sonrisa se dibujo en su antes marchito rostro.

-Hemos decidido pasar las navidades contigo – exclamó Remus como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Y te hemos preparado tu comida preferida – agregó Lily alegremente desde la mesa – espero que te guste.

-Le gustará, tu cocinas perfecto, preciosa – dijo James.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron los deliciosos manjares que Lily había preparado, disfrutaron, conversaron, rieron y pasaron, a ojos de Sirius, la navidad más perfecta que se pudiese tener.

Y es que aunque no dijera nada, su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos era recompensa y agradecimiento suficiente para todos ellos. Conocían a Sirius y sabía que no iba con él expresar todos sus sentimientos

_Esa noche, el deseo de Sirius se cumplió… pasar una navidad en familia. _

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Hola! Bueno ya que me salió este fic despues de tanto despotricar contra mis musas... vengo a subirlo.  
No tengo mucho que decir... solo que hoy he tenido ensayos hasta las 12:30 de la noche... si han leido bien... DE LA NOCHE.  
malditos ensayos en el maldito estadio. Estoy harta y muy cansada.  
Mañana es la función así que estaré mas libre despues de eso...  
quiero que termine... no doy mas... :(_

Saludos a:

lily akasha - Narumi7 - Armelle Potter - Andrea Radcliffe - Pilar .

Por cierto.. Armelle Potter... te envidio.. prefiero que se me congelen las pestañas a morir carbonizada como estoy xD.

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas, se que probablemente alguna se ataque por que no alcanzó a dejar un review en el cap anterior (_mas en concreto, tu Thunder xD_) pero bueno. Las adoro igual:)_

Muchas gracias por hacerme saber que alguien lee y disfruta con el esfuerzo y el trabajo que implica para mi escribir cada cap :)  
Las quiero, preciosas!

**Rominitap Moon**


	22. 9 Húmedo

**Disclaimer: **_nada es mio... todo es de JK y WB (menos el acontecimiento... que se me ocurrió a mi)_

**

* * *

**

**9.- Húmedo. **

James estaba en un sillón en la sala común rodeado de un suculento banquete. De pronto aparece una hermosa pelirroja que corre hacia él, con sus ojos verdes fijos en los suyos. Una sonrisa que ilumina la sala y opaca el fuego en la chimenea y el cabello, rojo como el fuego ondea a cada paso que da la chica.

-James… te amo – dice ella, mientras se abalanza sobre él, cruzando los brazos tras su cuello.

-Oh, Lily… - murmura él

Comienza con un pequeño beso en sus labios, pero luego los besos se vuelven alocados y… húmedos…

-¡JAMES¡Despierta ya! – se escucha a lo lejos.

-Lily… - vuelve a murmurar un poco extrañado ante los besos de la hermosa pelirroja.

Las voces lejanas se vuelven cada vez más fuertes y pronto donde estaba el rostro de Lily aparece la cara – y la lengua – de un gran perro negro.

-James, es hora de irnos… Remus debe estar esperándonos – le dice Peter riéndose aun.

Junto a la cama, donde estaba el perro, se materializa Sirius, que ríe estruendosamente.

-¿Estabas soñando con Evans¡Que besos que daba no!

James arrugó el ceño, antes de salir de su cama.

-Vamos ya… - dijo ahogando un bostezo.

-Esos sueños húmedos, Potter, no te hacen bien – exclamó Sirius antes de salir por la puerta, riendo aún.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_¿Quieren golpearme?  
Esta cortisimo... ¿verdad?  
Pero creo que ya voy entendiendo lo que significa hacer drabbles...  
Insisto.. cuando termine este fic, comenzaré uno largo (DRAMIONE) ahí si habran caps de muchas paginas :) o eso espero._

Uno de los reviews que me llegaron me dejo pensando mucho...

Arantxa mencionó algo sobre... terminar a lo grande... y despues de todo.. cuando llegue al cap 30... solo será un vicio más!  
¿como podría terminar a lo grande?  
Bueno... al menos lo intentare... ya tengo una idea... pero tampoco piensen que sera tan grandioso... es lo malo de que cada cap sea un "mini fic" porque no hay un ultimo capitulo... simplemente... el orden en que nacieron. :S

Saludos:

sofigryffindor90 - Andrea Radcliffe - Narumi7 - Lucía - Pilar - Armelle Potter - Thunderlara-Boomslang

_Gracias otra vez a las que se toman la molestia de dejarme un mensajito, contandome lo que les parece y lo que no. Me hacen muy feliz. Y gracias tambien a las que siguen agregando mi historia a sus alertas y a sus favoritos y me leen en silencio. :) tambien muchas gracias._

Rominitap Moon


	23. 6 Necesidad

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes, hechizos y escenarios son de J. K. Rowling_

**

* * *

**

**6.- Necesidad**

-Lily – susurró en medio de la oscuridad. Al no oír respuesta volvió a repetir elevando tan solo un poco la voz - ¡Lily!

Se escuchó como alguien se movía y soltaba algunos bostezos.

-Lily – repitió James acercándose un poco a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó de pronto ella incorporándose en la cama y mirando hacia un punto indefinido a la derecha de James. - ¿Cómo has logrado subir?

-Sirius, Peter y Remus me han lanzado por el tobogán hacia arriba – exclamó rascando su cabeza inocentemente y un tanto avergonzado, aunque la chica no lo notó.

Se oyó la risa ahogada de la pelirroja y una sonrisa se dibujo instantáneamente en James.

-¿Y bien¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Ocurre algo que vienes cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada hasta aquí? – susurró ella para no despertar a las demás chicas.

-Es que _necesitaba_ algo… es algo de vida o muerte – dijo el en tono angustiado.

-¿Qué ocurre, James¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó preocupada.

-No me has dado mi beso de buenas noches… lo necesito para poder dormir. – dijo un tanto avergonzado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lily. Adoraba que James fuera tan romántico y tan detallista, aunque por la mañana lo fuese odiar con el sueño que tendría.

Se acercó a él a tientas y le regaló un corto, pero tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches – murmuró la chica

Y James, con una sonrisa impregnada en la boca se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación completamente feliz.

_Ella era su necesidad, y es que la necesitaba para poder ser feliz. _

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_Hola! Bueno... creo que ya he aprendido a hacer drabbles... los primeros eran de una o dos paginas completas y estos ya son de media pagina o así.  
Es genial no? Me parece muy dificil hacer cuentos cortos y que tengan un sentido... pero creo que voy mejorando en eso xD  
al menos eso intento y espero xD._

tengo 2 vicios más escritos, así que solo quedan 5 por escribir :O.  
Pero los subo pronto:

_Saludos a:_

Thunderlara-Boomslang - Espe Kuroba (por cierto, bienvenida ) - Armelle Potter - sofigryffindor90.

_Muchas gracias por dejarme mensajitos )_

ah! soy muy feliz porque superé los 100 reviews :D  
Como dicen en muchos sitios, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz xD

Muchas gracias preciosas!


	24. 22 Dinero

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

**

* * *

**

**22.- Dinero**

-¿Te han ofrecido dinero? – exclamó Sirius completamente sorprendido y un tanto molesto.

Remus asintió en silencio sin mirar a nadie en particular.

-A Lily también – agregó de pronto.

-¿Y que ha pasado entonces? – preguntó Peter sin poder contener su curiosidad.

-Ambos le hemos dicho que no importa si nos dan todos los galeons del universo, que el dinero no compra nuestra amistad – dijo Remus serio.

-Que el dinero no compra ni equivale las escapadas nocturnas, ni las travesuras, ni las risas compartidas, los problemas solucionados, las tardes de trabajo – agregó Lily que llegaba en ese momento al rincón de la sala común en que se encontraban.

James sonrió y la abrazó de inmediato.

Después de todo, eso no cambiaria nunca. No importaba cuantos profesores intentaran usar sus estúpidos métodos persuasivos para "controlar" a los merodeadores. Los cinco mantenían un lazo que iba más allá de todo lo material

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_En una hora o dos, subo otro cap... xD solo para haber si alguien lee este y deja un coment antes...  
Es que un cap sin reviews es un cap triste. Y como a veces subo 2 seguidos, quedan cap tristes :(_

_xD_

_Saludos:_

paumolko - caathee - Pilar - Armelle Potter - Andrea Radcliffe - sofigryffindor90

_Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews! Como todas han pedido lo mismo xD  
Creo que intentaré enviarle a James por Navidad, por ser tan buenas conmigo.. xD_


	25. 10 Venganza

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son propiedad de J.K._  
**

* * *

**

**10.- Venganza**

Se podría decir que Remus Lupin era uno de los más adorables chicos de toda la promoción, se podría decir que era uno de los más sobresalientes en cuanto a calificaciones, se podría decir que era un chico muy guapo, incluso bastante maduro y centrado, pero también estaba su lado merodeador que muy pocos conocían y que afloraba en lo más interno de su ser… como ahora descubriría Lucius.

Nadie insultaba a una chica, menos aún a una de _sus_ amigas llamándole sangre sucia. NADIE. Y había decidido tomar la situación en sus manos, ya que si James se enteraba o Sirius podrían asesinarlo, que no le faltaban ganas, solo un motivo.

-Solo tienes que salir de el salón… -murmuraba Lupin con una sonrisa maliciosa poco común en él dibujada en el rostro. – … solo es una pequeña venganza que te mereces.

El timbré sonó, pero fue opacado por el grito de rabia que soltó Lucius cuando un bote de pintura mágica verde cayó sobre sus ropas de marca, su hermoso cabello rubio y su pálida piel blanca tiñéndola completamente…

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_Hola!_

_Cortitititititisimo, verdad? Pero no se preocupen, tengo 3 mas esperando a ser subidos. Así que como saben, seguiré con el pequeño soborno xD  
un cap con aunque sea un review es un cap feliz :D _

_XD no me odien... no acostumbro a pedir reviews, pero ya que estamos llegando al final. Me tomo la libertad, espero que no les moleste, de todos modos, no se sientan obligadas a hacerlo :)_

_Saludos especiales a:_

Andrea Radcliffe - Espe Kuroba - Lucía - Narumi7 - caathee - Pilar - Xgirl1

_ Hasta mas rato!_

_Romi_


	26. 14 Ego

**Disclaimer: **_James, Peter, Remus, Lily, Sirius incluso Harry le pertenecen completamente a J.K. Rowling  
¿lo puedes creer¡:o!_

**

* * *

**

**14.- Ego**

-¿Ególatra me dices? – preguntó Sirius desfigurado por la expresión de sorpresa y espanto.

-Si, eso he dicho¿no escuchas bien o que? – exclamó Lily molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-No es mi culpa que la mayoría de las chicas mueran por mi, sus razones tendrán ¿no? – dijo él defendiéndose con una seductora sonrisa clavada en el rostro

-¿En serio crees eso¿Qué todas van tras de ti? – preguntó exasperada la pelirroja.

-Claro que no… hay algún par que se salen del buen camino, como tú que te fijaste en James… o como casos más críticos como Narcissa que se fijó en el espárrago desabrido de Lucius, pero ella no podía fijarse en mí, es mi prima… - dijo Sirius y luego de unos segundos de meditación agregó – en realidad… no es que no pueda, pero no debería.

Lily lanzó un gruñido que podría haber asustado a un troll, luego se levantó y salió de la sala común hecha un energúmeno murmurando cosas como "_Y dice que su ego está bajo_".

Sirius se encogió de hombros y luego siguió leyendo la revista que tenía en las manos.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Hola! Un par de horas y otro cap más, y ya que estan haciendo a mis caps (por ende a mi fic) una historia muy feliz quiero decirles que las quiero!  
Y que me sorprende que sigan llegando tantas alertas de "agrega a favoritos la historia" y tantos lectores pasivos...  
Por Merlin... que haré con ustedes... jajajaja.  
No.. no importa, soy feliz con mis lectoras activas :) _

Ah! por cierto... aun me queda un vicio por subir... que espera ahi... así que en un par de horas lo subo :) si que si )

Saludos a:

Armelle Potter - Fabiii! - Piby Weasley - Thunderlara-Boomslang. 

_Muchas gracias a ustedes! Y a las que no alcanzaron... porque como ahora estoy actualizando asustadamente, no se sientan mal... siempre pueden dejar un mensaje luego :) _

**Rominitap Moon**


	27. 28 Disfraz

**Disclaimer: **_Yo ya tenía todo en mente, pero J.K lo escribió antes que yo... que se le va a hacer... todo le pertenece ahora._

**

* * *

**

**28.- Disfraz**

Llevaban cerca de cinco minutos discutiendo a pleno pulmón en el centro de la sala común. Peter, Remus e incluso James miraban encogidos en las butacas sin atreverse a interrumpir la pelea.

Sirius despedía odio por sus ojos, y Lily no se quedaba atrás. Ambos se miraban con el ceño fruncido y las manos en forma de puño.

De pronto la expresión de furia de Lily fue cambiando lentamente hasta pasar a algo parecido a compasión.

-No te preocupes, Black, te entiendo – dijo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del chico que la miraba extrañado – sé que esa actitud ególatra y estúpida que aparentas es simplemente un _disfraz_, porque no te atreves a expresar tus emociones, como que por ejemplo, necesitas cariño, que pretendes darte tu mismo con ese complejo narcisista que tienes – agregó Lily ácidamente – no te preocupes, yo te quiero… como aun hermano – agregó dando palmaditas cada vez más fuertes en el hombro.

Luego se giró rápidamente, y la melena pelirroja le dio en la cara a Sirius, y se fue directo hacia la habitación de las chicas.

Y es que nadie provocaba a Lily Evans, ella era una buena chica… hasta que se metían con ella y quien la buscaba, la encontraba. Si no, pregúntenle a Sirius Black.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_Hola!!!  
Otro más! Ahora si ya no tengo nada más escrito, pero a penas tenga un tiempo me pongo a escribir otro vicio más.  
es que los regalos de navidad no se hacen solos, y como decidí escribirle una historia a mi mejor amigo, estoy en eso y como mis neuronas estan un poco nubladas, estoy media bloqueada y no avanzo, así que hasta que no termine, no sigo con los vicios xD_

Para la persona sin nombre que se sintió culpable por no dejarme reviews xD  
**Gracias al Destino que me Unio a ti **si es mi fic y al menos ya hice que me dejaras un review, asi que TAN lectora pasiva no eres ;)

Ahora, saludos a:

_( ) - _Narumi7 - Andrea Radcliffe - Chika Black (bienvenida) - PIlar - sofigryffindor90

_Muchisimas gracias por dejarme esos hermosos mensajes! Un beso enorme :)_

Rominitap Moon


	28. 18 Tabaco

**Disclaimer: **_caramba, J.K, se adelantó, los personajes quedaron como su pertenencia..._

**

* * *

**

**18.- Tabaco**

Sirius apareció por el retrato de la dama gorda, una sonrisa, que los más cercanos conocían e interpretaban inmediatamente con "travesuras", iluminaba su cara.

Un par de chicas lo saludaron, a las que dedicó un irresistible guiño de sus ojos y siguió caminando. Se detuvo por un momento para ver donde se encontraban sus amigos en ese momento.

"_En el rincón de siempre_" pensó al verlos sentados junto a la ventana más grande.

-Buenas noches – saludó alegremente

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, Black? – preguntó Remus alzando una ceja escéptico.

El chico rió y de entremedio de su túnica dejo a la vista una caja de cigarrillos. Todos se sorprendieron y Lily frunció el ceño en signo de reprobación.

-¿Dónde los has conseguido? – pregunto Peter asustado.

-No deberías haberlos traído – le reprochó Lupin. La mirada de Sirius vagó hasta James esperando la respuesta afirmativa que siempre obtenía.

-Este… - comenzó James - ¿sabes que eso hace mal? – preguntó finalmente.

-¡Vamos¡Que les ocurre¡Somos Gryffindors! En nuestros corazones habita el valor… parecen unas mugrosas serpientes – dijo él mientras se sentaba de espalda a los demás y abría la cajetilla y sacaba un cigarrillo.

Peter parecía al borde del infarto, miraba hacia todos lados asustado. Lupin fruncía el ceño y se había cruzado de brazos. James parecía asustado, pero no decía nada.

De pronto Lily se puso de pie.

-¿Sabes que eso daña tus pulmones?

-Si

-¿Y que pondrá tus dientes amarillos? – De pronto Sirius pareció escucharla – Te arrugarás antes de tiempo y puede darte cáncer a los pulmones…

-¿Qué me voy a arrugar? – preguntó asustado

-… y te puede dar cáncer a los pulmones – corroboró Lily

Sirius soltó la cajetilla como si quemara, y se quedó unos segundos mirándola como si fuera un bicho extraño. Después de unos momentos decidió lanzarla al fuego.

-¡No puedo arrugarme! – exclamaba él mientras todos reían y felicitaban a Lily.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_Hola!  
¿Como estamos?  
Bien, aquí les traigo el antepenultimo capitulo, ya está listo el prox.  
Y ya estoy escribiendo el ultimo._

Así que pronto colgaré el proximo cap. Lo prometo. Esten atentos

Y ahora, agradecimientos:

Armelle Potter - Narumi7 - sofigryffindor90 - amanduka - Andrea Radcliffe

_Este cap, va dedicado a_ **Andrea Radcliffe** _y a_ **Thunder LaraBloomslang**_, porque me han acompañado en TODOS mis fics, siempre he tenido un review de ellas, apoyandome fielemente. Muchas gracias chicas. Un beso enorme para uds._

Rominitap Moon


	29. 21 Violencia

**Disclaimer: **_nada es mio, todo es de J.K aunque mis sueños digan lo contrario_

**

* * *

**

**21.- Violencia**

-Lleva todo el día hablando sobre lo que está bien y sobre lo que está mal – exclamó Sirius exasperado – no parece James.

-No es eso, es solo que la violencia no se justifica en ningún caso – comentó relajado.

-Muy bien dicho – apoyó Lily.

-Las charlas con McGonagall te hacen muy bien – sonrió Lupin, mientras Peter asentía.

-Si, creo que sí, hoy me he levantado siendo una persona nueva… soy un nuevo James…

-¡Eh, sangre sucia! – exclamó uno de los del grupo de Lucius unos metros por detrás de los merodeadores.

James se dio la media vuelta sin siquiera cambiar de expresión, caminó con paso firme y le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la mandíbula al chico que su boca comenzó a sangrar en seguida.

Lanzó una mirada que habría asustado al mismo diablo a cada uno de los Slytherin, que no dijeron ni hicieron nada y luego se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-Que porquerías hablas… - comentó Sirius divertido, antes de que los cinco reanudaran su caminata.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Hola! Drabble como Merlin manda!  
Cortito, pero asi debe ser. Bueno la tabla está terminada desde anoche en mi LJ, y ya pronto subiré el último capitulo.  
Este es el penultimo, para las que andan perdidas )_

Paso aviso, a penas suba el último vicio subiré mi nueva historia Dramione. )

_Ahora los agradecimientos:  
_

Andrea Radcliffe - sofigryffindor90 - Armelle Potter - Lucía

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Nos vemos pronto, hasta el proximo cap!_

_Rominitap Moon_


	30. 15 Leer

**Disclaimer: **_¿ya lo saben, no¡J.K!_

**

* * *

**

**15.- Leer**

-¿Qué hacen? – preguntó James, acercándose a Lily y a Remus que se encontraban bajo el árbol de siempre. Lily abrió la boca para responder pero Sirius se adelantó

-¿Qué estarán haciendo? – Comentó burlón - ¿Estarán poniéndote los cuernos? No… ¡Yo creo que leen, Cornamenta!

James lo miró frunciendo el ceño, luego alzó una ceja y se giró hacia los dos chicos.

-Buenos días, preciosa- dijo James acercándose y dándole un tierno beso en la boca, mientras ella sonreía. – Buenos días Remus

-Buenos días – saludó éste con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro.

-No se porque demonios leen tanto, si no estamos en exámenes¿Por qué leer? – preguntó Sirius mirándolos como si fueran bichos raros.

-Es entretenido – respondió Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué puede haber de entretenido ahí? – Preguntó apuntando el libro - ¿Hay alguna historia que hable sobre mí? Porque si no, dudo que algo sea interesante.

Todos lanzaron un suspiro de resignación y luego siguieron en lo suyo como si no hubiesen oído nada.

-Sería divertido leer algo sobre nuestras aventuras – dijo Peter de pronto. Todos lo miraron extrañados, pero poco a poco se fue dibujando una sonrisa en cada uno de ellos.

-¡Algo así como las aventuras de los merodeadores! – Exclamó Sirius y luego de algunos segundos donde todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos agregó - ¡Y que muchas personas lo leyeran¡Y nos quisieran muchas más!

-¿Crees que alguien leería algo de los merodeadores? – preguntó James escéptico.

-¡CLARO QUE SI! – gritó Sirius emocionado.

Todos compartieron unas miradas cómplices y luego se volvieron hacia sirius sonriendo

-Nooooo – dijeron todos al unísono y luego rieron.

-Como si alguien fuese a leer nuestras aventuras… estas loco Canuto… - murmuró James antes de sacar su snitch para jugar.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Primero que todo:  
¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!  
espero que les haya ido muy bien, que hayan disfrutado junto a su familia y comido galletas de navidad muy ricas. _

Yo estoy muy feliz porque por fin tengo crepusculo... y ya voy por la pagina 100  
no lo puedo soltar.. jeje xD

Bueno, muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que me acompañaron durante toda la tabla.  
Hice este drabble en especial pensando en ustedes.  
Ojala les guste. 

Narumi7 - sofigryffindor90 - Lucía - Armelle Potter - Piby Weasley - Pilar - Andrea Radcliffe

_Mis preciosas, muchisimas gracias por todos sus mensajes.  
Si alguien quiere decir algo... prometo responder cada review que me dejen (por lo q los que no tengan cuenta, dejen un mail donde pone "mail" xD) lo digo porque si lo dejan en el texto del review no se ve. _

Muchisimas gracias por todo.

**Rominitap Moon **

Fin. 

_PS: ahora me voy a subir el primer cap de mi dramione :)_


End file.
